Los Malfoy ¿Mi nueva familia?
by Arya-Daenerys
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te quedaras sola y una familia que siempre te ha hecho menos, decidiera que fueras parte de ella? Bueno pues esto me pasó y no fue exactamente lo que esperaba ni imaginaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Malfoy ¿mi nueva familia?**

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling y la historia es completamente nuestra.**

 **Bien pues llegamos con ésta nueva historia, esperamos que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **Mi nueva vida**_

La soledad es algo que no le deseo a nadie, la verdad nunca pensé sentirme tan sola, tenía unos padres que me adoraban, amigos que podía considerar como mis hermanos, lo único que podría decir que me faltara era un novio… pero jamás le tomé mucha importancia a esas cosas del amor, únicamente tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar como mis estudios en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger y todo comenzó cuando empezaban las vacaciones de fin de curso de mi cuarto año en Hogwarts, ese año Harry, mi mejor amigo estaba en el torneo de los tres magos, un torneo en el cual si no poseías la fuerza tanto intelectual como física, no tenías la esperanza de salir vivo… y así fue como en la última prueba Harry y Cedric Digory, un alumno de la casa Hufflelpuff, se enfrentaron al regreso del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y Digory no salió vivo de ese enfrentamiento.

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones me fui a mi casa para las vacaciones, tendría 2 meses y medio para descansar y prepararme para mi próximo año escolar, pero poco después de un mes de estar en casa de mis padres un terrible accidente automovilístico les arrebató la vida. Venían de regreso a casa, después de una larga jornada de trabajo en su consultorio dental… me quedé sola en la vida, con tan solo 14 años de edad.

El ministerio de magia rápidamente se hizo cargo de mí y me dejo quedarme con los Weasley mientras terminaban las vacaciones y, según ellos, mientras encontraban un hogar adecuado para mí, al no tener familia muggle, ya que mis padres habían perdido ya a mis abuelos y según tenía entendido mis padres eran hijos únicos, al ser menor de edad, tendrían que encontrar un hogar para mí.

Harry se había ofrecido rápidamente para que yo viva con él, pero el ministerio al no reconocer que el señor tenebroso había regresado y considerar a Sirius Black un asesino, pensaban que el Gryffindor solo tenía a su familia muggle, la cual nunca me aceptaría. Claramente la primera persona en ofrecerse a hacerse cargo de mi era la señora Weasley, pero al tener ya muchos hijos, el ministerio la dejó como segunda opción. Solo en caso de que no encontrasen a otra persona, sería parte de la familia Weasley.

…..

Los tacones resonaban por todo el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina del ministro, una despampanante y elegante mujer se dirigía con toda la determinación para hablar con el ministro.

-Bien señora, ¿A qué debo su agradable visita? -la voz del ministro, Cornelius Fudge no se hizo esperar

-Me he enterado de esa pobre chica, no tiene a nadie en la vida, y la verdad dudo que los Weasley, puedan con una boca más que alimentar…

-¿Ha venido por eso? –el ministro no cabía en su asombro que en una señora de su posición le estuviera hablando de Hermione Granger.

-Efectivamente, la verdad es que mi familia está de acuerdo en acoger a esta chica –La hermosa mujer estaba mintiendo tan solo un poco, pero algo tenía que hacer por su familia y esa chica era su salvación.

-¿Está bromeando? ¿No es Así? -la cara del ministro era todo un poema, no podía creer que estuviera hablando con esa mujer sobre la chica.

-Claro que no, ¿Cómo se atreve? -la señora empezaba a sentirse ofendida.

-Perdóneme señora mía, pero ¿está realmente segura que usted y su esposo quieren ser los tutores legales de la señorita Granger?

-Sí, completamente segura.

-Bien pues, solo necesitamos su firma y la de su esposo en estos papeles

-Mañana regresaré con las firmas, pero aún no le diga nada a la chica… creo que ya tiene suficiente con lo que ha pasado.

-Como usted desee –el ministro sacó unos papeles de un cajón, entregándoselos– Que tenga una buena tarde señora Malfoy.

Sabía que su esposo jamás hubiera aceptado adoptar a una sangre sucia, porque ellos eran los Malfoy, pero Narcissa sabía perfectamente que el Lord tenebroso había regresado y si no hacía algo al respecto su familia, su esposo y su hijo, estarían condenados por siempre y la verdad no quería ir a visitar a su única familia a Azkaban.

Por eso, cuando se enteró de la tragedia de la muchacha, se le ocurrió la idea, tener la hija que siempre quiso… pero sobre todo sangre sucia, así su hijo y tal vez su esposo cambiarían de parecer con respecto a Voldemort… solo esperaba que su familia tuviera salvación gracias a la Gryffindor.

…..

Hermione había sido llamada al ministerio de magia con todo y sus pertenencias, únicamente quedaban unas dos semanas para entrar a clase y al parecer alguien había aceptado a ver por ella, tendría tutores y estaba bastante nerviosa por conocerlos.

-¿Pero madre, cómo pudiste?, ¡Es la sangre sucia amiga de san Potter!... ¿¡cómo lograste convencer a padre!? –Draco estaba más que enojado, tendría que vivir con Granger porque a su madre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de adoptar a ésa pelo de arbusto.

-Draco, Draco… compostura- su padre hablaba tranquilo y arrastrando las palabras – veras, al principio yo también pensé que tu madre se había vuelto loca… pero tiene la más grande idea.

-Tu madre sabe que es amiga de Potter y que el Lord tenebroso ha regresado, lo he sentido en mi marca –comenzó a hablar Lucius bajando cada vez más la voz para que ningún entrometido supiera de que estaba hablando- si tenemos a Granger cerca, sabremos los planes de Potter… y así el triunfo del lord será evidente.

Bueno, tal vez Narcissa también le había mentido a Lucius con respecto a sus intenciones… todo lo que hacía por su familia.

-Buenas tardes, ustedes deben ser mis nuevos tutores -La chica entró diciendo esto sin haberse dado cuenta de quienes eran. La familia Malfoy estaba frente a ella cuando alzó la mirada se quedó pasmada, procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que por fin recuperó el habla- perdonen… creo que me equivoque de oficina –la chica estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la voz de Narcissa se elevó.

-Ningún error señorita Granger, nosotros decidimos hacernos cargo de usted.

-No… no lo entiendo

-No hay nada que entender, simplemente queremos que usted sea parte de nuestra familia…

-¡Debe ser una broma! –Hermione empezaba a impacientarse… ¿acaso le estaban tomando el pelo?

-Señorita, compórtense, esa no es actitud de una dama –el ministro entró a la habitación regañando a la chica.

-Perdone señor –esa era la chica a la que Hermione odiaba… ¿Por qué no podía revelarse y decir lo que pensaba ante el ministro?

-Bien, ya están todos los documentos listos… cuando quieran pueden retirarse a su mansión.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente, es hora de irnos –La voz de Lucius seguía sin demostrar ninguna emoción – Draco ayuda a la señorita… Granger con su equipaje.

Draco de mala gana hizó lo que su padre le ordenó y salió detrás de él.

Hermione estaba sin poder reaccionar… no, no era posible que ellos… ¿Por qué a ella? Era demasiado evidente que algo se traían entre manos.

-Señorita Hermione, ¿nos acompaña? –Narcissa le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y cuando la chica estaba a punto de decir de la manera más grosera que conocía un "No" rotundo se fijó en la mirada que le dirigió Narcissa… era como su madre cuando le sonreía y en ese momento Hermione ya no tuvo fuerzas de negarse y la siguió en silencio.

…

Llegamos a la casa de los Malfoy por medio de una aparición, estaba asombrada al ver la Mansión de la que tantos años el insufrible de Draco Malfoy había presumido, la verdad sí que era hermosa e imponente la casa.

Aun no podía creer como mi vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, la muerte de mis padres ya me no afectaba tanto pues me había cansado de llorar, y después de tantos días de reflexión pensé que a mis padres no les hubiera gustado verme de aquella manera, lo mejor era recordarlos con una sonrisa y seguir con mi vida, la verdad gracias a los Weasley salí adelante… pero ahora ¿vivir con los Malfoy? Imposible, ni en sus mis más locos sueños.

-Draco ¿Por qué no llevas a Hermione a su nueva habitación?... después ¿Qué te parece darte un baño? –Ahora la señora Malfoy se dirigía a mí – mañana nos espera un gran día, tenemos que comprar sus cosas para el colegio, ¿no lo crees Lucius?

La señora Malfoy únicamente recibió un gruñido por parte de su esposo, el cual se apresuró a entrar a la mansión… sin darme cuenta me quede sola con Draco Malfoy.

-Bien sangre sucia ¿Qué esperas?, vamos –Malfoy ya se había tardado en insultarme. El chico estaba de un terrible humor. ¿Y quién lo culpaba?, pues obviamente, al igual que yo, no estaba nada de acuerdo con la idea de que viviera en su casa.

-¡No me digas sangre sucia, Malfoy!-Ahí estaba el chico que conocía.

-Pues es lo que eres, acostúmbrate, que no porque mi madre este haciendo obras de caridad te convertirás en una sangre limpia, ni mucho menos en una Malfoy –al escuchar esto estaba deseosa de contestarle con mi ingenio, pero la verdad estaba realmente cansada, tantas cosas habían pasado en el día que en mi cabeza no quedaba espacio para discutir y lo único que quería hacer era bañarme, así que lo seguí en silencio.

La mansión era realmente grande, sabía que si no hubiera estado Malfoy, me hubiera perdido con una mucha facilidad.

-Bien ya llegamos, no me molestes más- el hurón azotó la puerta detrás de él, dejándome sola en esa habitación.

Era una habitación enorme, no era mi favorita, nada se podía comparar con mi cuarto de la casa de mis padres o incluso las pequeñas alcobas de los Weasley, pero podía estar a gusto al menos esa noche. Desempaqué mi ropa guardándola en un armario enorme, se veía insignificante la poca ropa que tenía en ese espacio tan grande, después encontré un librero… tal vez Malfoy le habría dicho a Narcisa que me encantaba leer, así que acomodé mis libros y ya… Eran todas las pertenencias que tenía… tal vez pudiera convencer a Narcissa de traer a Crookshanks.

-Creo que el único refugio que tengo por ahora es la señora Malfoy… al menos ella se portó amable.

Me metí al baño y pensé que sería una simple regadera, pero era mucho más que eso, había una tina parecida a un jacuzzi en cuanto al tamaño y a un lado, en una repisa había todas las sales de baño imaginables… tomé un poco con esencia de vainilla y decidí relajarme en esa bañera.

Salí y lo único que podía ocupar mis pensamientos eran mis amigos, Harry y Ron, ellos no sabían nada… decidí escribirles una carta contándole todo, pero ya mañana la entregaría. Me recosté en la enorme cama que ocupaba espacio en mi nueva habitación y sentí los deliciosos edredones de seda bajo mi piel y me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente vino una elfina domestica a despertarme, era inhumano el trato hacia la pequeña criatura, si iba a estar viviendo con los Malfoy…. Todavía de recordarlo hacía que me sintiera mareada… iba a intentar cambiar unas cosas por aquí, y lo primero que sería es que los elfos domésticos tuvieran un sueldo y buenas condiciones de trabajo.

-¿Está bien tu desayuno Hermione?, ¿Puedo llamarte Hermione cierto? –Narcissa intentaba por todos los medios que el desayuno fuera tranquilo, pero Malfoy hijo, solo me miraba con desprecio y Malfoy padre, bueno el simplemente me ignoraba, tenía la nariz metida en el diario "El profeta".

-Sí a ambas preguntas señora Malfoy –no tenía que ser desagradable con la persona que ha intentado que mi estadía aquí sea agradable, aunque aún no entendía del todo sus intenciones.

-Puedes llamarme Narcissa o Cissy, como prefieras Hermione

-Gracias...

Después de que todo se sumiera en un silencio Narcissa nos indicó al hurón albino y a mí que nos esperaba en la chimenea en 10 minutos, ya que iríamos al callejón Diagón.

…

Después de aparecernos por polvos flu en el callejón Diagón mi madre nos dijo que primero iríamos a la librería y, como siempre, a la asquerosa sangre sucia se le iluminó el rostro, sé que mi madre quiere ser amable con ella, pues siempre quiso tener una hija, pero aun no entendía por qué… ¿Por qué ella?

-Al menos intenta ocultar que eres un ratón de biblioteca –dije con burla, provocando una mirada asesina por parte de la chica

-Lo que pasa Malfoy es que estas celoso

-¿¡Celoso!? ¿Yo? ¿De ti? –No puedo creer que me haya dicho eso

-Vaya al parecer puedes formular muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo, me asombras…. Y si estas celoso de que sea más inteligente que tú- justo después de eso me sacó la lengua, pero de una manera un poco… ¿amigable? No sé y no me importaba la bipolaridad de Granger, me di la media vuelta con la intención de ir a pagar cuando la voz de mi madre me detuvo.

-Draco cariño, ¿no piensas ayudar a Hermione?, anda, sé un caballero y ayúdale con sus libros- esto provoco una pequeña risa de parte de la Gryffindor, ¿acaso mi madre estaba en contra mía?, de mala gana hice lo que ella me pidió, mi día cada vez empeoraba más.

….

Después de la librería fuimos al boticario, compramos las plantas que necesitábamos para este curso y Malfoy no me dirigió la palabra, después fuimos a la tienda de Quidditch donde yo me aburrí enormemente mientras que el hurón parecía un niño, y por último fuimos a la tienda de Madame Malkin y la señora Malfoy pidió tres juegos de uniformes de diario, dos capas de gala y dos pares de zapatos. A decir verdad esos eran más uniformes de lo que estaba acostumbrada, por lo que intenté demostrar mi desacuerdo, pensaba decirle que no era necesario pero al parecer Narcissa adivinó mis pensamientos y me dijo:

-No tienes por qué replicar Hermione, son los uniformes que necesitas para todo un año escolar, así que por favor deja que te los compre –iba a volver a replicar, pero al ver la cara de la señora Malfoy no pude evitarme, realmente intentaba ser una persona amable conmigo. Tal vez no tenía nada entre manos y solo tenía lástima de mí.

-Está bien -Acepté finalmente- pero creo que los uniformes tendrán que ser una talla más grande de la que soy

-Tonterías, será de tu talla y tú Draco vete a que te tomen las medidas para tus uniformes.

Al final del día, la cuenta se hizo tan grande que yo jamás hubiera podido permitirme tantos lujos ni con los ahorros de toda mi vida, pero al parecer para los Malfoy era algo normal.

-Por cierto, ¿no tienes ninguna mascota?

-Pues verá señora yo…

-No me digas señora, creo que habíamos quedado que era Narcissa o Cissy

-Perdona Narcissa, tengo un gato…

-Si a esa cosa se le puede llamar gato –El rubio hizo acto de presencia, interrumpiéndome

-¡Sí es un gato! –chillé un poco irritada

-Bueno ¿Y qué paso con tu gato? –Narcissa interrumpió antes de que Hermione y Draco se batieran a duelo

-Pues esta con los Weasley, ya que yo no conocía a mis tutores y no pensé que les gustara que llegara con un gato

-Bueno, creo que en la mansión hay espacio de sobra para un integrante más

-¿Enserio? –no pude evitar el tono de voz que use, pero eso me ponía bastante feliz, así que no pude evitarlo.

-Si claro, puedes traerlo cuando quieras

-Muchas gracias

-¿Tienes una lechuza?

-No, yo…

-Bien, es momento de que te compremos una, todos en la casa tienen la suya

-Madre, ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente caridad?, ahora hasta le compramos lechuzas a los sangre sucia

-¡Draco!, no te permitiré que hables así, y menos de la nueva integrante de los Malfoy

Cuando Narcissa dijo eso me puse aún más triste, una integrante de los Malfoy, no era lo que yo quería ser… y aunque intentaran ser buenas personas, creo que jamás volveré a ser parte de una familia otra vez, no de esa manera.

Creo que no fue un día tan bueno, después de que Narcissa regañara a Malfoy fuimos por una lechuza y al no tener otra opción escogí una de color blanco con las plumas cafés, era como Hedwig pero al estilo Hermione.

…

-¡Es una carta!... y es de Hermione –gritó una chica pelirroja haciendo que su voz resonara por toda su casa.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo

 _Querida familia Weasley… y Harry_

 _Quería contarles como han sido estos días con los tutores que se hicieron cargo de mí, antes de decirles quienes son, quería contarle que estoy bien, y que a pesar de todo, mi tutora me trata muy bien y tengo muchos lujos que antes jamás imaginé. Pero ya saben que eso no es lo importante, creo que ha sido un poco duro por las personas que son, pero por el momento no encuentro malas intenciones._

-¿Malas intenciones? –preguntó Harry observando que todos los Weasley estaban reunidos escuchando como Ginny leía la carta

-Déjame continuar Harry

-Perdón

 _La familia que decidió hacerse cargo de mí son los Malfoy, estoy viviendo en la mansión y no quería contarles todo por una carta, ya que en unos días iré por Crookshanks y les contaré todo con detalle._

 _Los quiere. Hermione._

-¿¡Que Hermione está con los Malfoy!?- Ron no pudo evitar gritar tanto, realmente estaba muy enojado

-¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Por qué el ministro lo permitió?

-Buenos chicos calma, de seguro Hermione sabe más que nosotros, debemos esperar que ella explique todo –la señora Weasley dijo esto con el fin de dar por terminada la discusión y todos entendieron que debían callarse si no quería ser parte de los famosos regaños de Molly Weasley.

…..

-¿Cuándo planeas ir por tu gato?

-Mañana Narcissa, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-No, nada Hermione gracias… ¿te gustaría que Draco te acompañara?

-La verdad no creo que él quiera y no quiero causar ninguna molestia

-No es ninguna molestia…

-Yo creo que mejor no, lo siento pero él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien

-Lo entiendo Hermione- le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica y desapareció

…..

Cuando llegué a la madriguera lo primero que recibí fue un montón de preguntas, así que procedí a contarles mi historia, pero claramente Harry y Ron estaban buscándole todas las fallas a mi nueva vida y no me agradaba que hablaran mal de Narcissa, no es que fuera mi mejor amiga ni nada, pero al menos había intentado ser amable con todo y los prejuicios de la sangre que tiene su familia…. Eso era admirable.

Accedí a comer con los Weasley y cuando estaba el atardecer en su máximo esplendor me retiré con mi gato a mi nueva casa… la Malfoy Mannor.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿necesita que Zoria haga algo por usted?

-No muchas gracias… bueno si hay algo, ¿me podrías acompañar a mi habitación?

-Claro que sí, Zoria está para servirle, el ama le dijo a Zoria que sería la nueva elfina de la señorita Hermione Granger, Zoria está muy emocionada por servirla señorita

Bueno no me encanta tener un elfo doméstico, va en contra de mis ideales… pero tal vez si la trato bien, tener un poco de ayuda no sería nada malo ¿o sí?.

Después de que llegué e instalé a mi gato en mi habitación, después llegó Narcissa con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lucius me ha dado algo de dinero para comprarte ropa –Narcissa estaba bastante emocionada, a decir verdad, en los días que llevaba con ella se comportaba muy alegre, sin embargo cuando estaba enfrente de otras personas que no fueran su familia era bastante fría.

-No creo que necesite más ropa de la que tengo…

-Por favor Hermione, nunca he tenido una hija con la cual ir de compras, y tenía la esperanza de que pudieras dejar que te comprara algunas cosas –Narcissa sabía perfectamente cómo hacer sentir mal a las personas, ya veo por qué el hurón nunca se niega a los mandatos de su madre –vamos mañana temprano, así podemos aprovechar todo el día, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

….

Me levanté algo temprano, pero ¿Qué más da? Soy un Malfoy y nadie me reclama por levantarme a la hora que yo quiero, me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación, la cual por cierto estaba a un lado que la de Granger y eso no me agradaba mucho.

-El día se ve bien para ir a nadar –listo lo he decidido hoy estaré todo el día en la alberca, solo me pondré mi traje de baño y le diré a Paris que me traiga todo lo necesario.

-¡Paris!

-Si amo, ¿Qué le gustaría que Paris hiciera por usted?

-Trae todo lo necesario, hoy estaré en la piscina.

-Claro que si amo, ¿alguna otra cosa?

-Nada más Paris, puedes retirarte.

Por fin, sentía el agua tocando cada musculo de mi cuerpo, hace mucho que no nadaba todo iba a la perfección, los rayos del sol no eran muy agresivos para mi piel y el agua no estaba fría.

-Draco –Oh no, esa es la voz de mi madre ¿Qué querrá esta vez?

-¿Si madre, sucede algo?

-No querido, sigue disfrutando tu día, únicamente quería avisarte que saldré de compras con Hermione, tu padre está en su oficina y quiere verte antes de la hora de la comida.

Volteé a ver y mi madre estaba parada con un atuendo bastante adecuado para el día y a un lado de ella estaba la sangre sucia pero no me estaba mirado, al parecer encontró algo muy emocionante en el suelo… ¿sus mejilla están ruborizadas?, ¡Ah! Lo comprendo, a la mojigata la pone nerviosa verme únicamente con unas bermudas… ya encontré algo con lo que divertirme después.

-Con cuidado madre.

…

No era tan malo estar con Narcissa, de hecho ella era mi único refugio, pero ir de compras con ella era realmente… agotador, habían recorrido muchas tiendas en el mundo mágico, pero nada parecía gustarle para mí a excepción de unas hermosas túnicas; una de color salmón con adornos blanco y una blanca con adornos dorados.

-Creo que tendremos que ir a tu mundo Hermione

-¿Disculpa? -¿mundo? A que se refería

-Sí, al mundo muggle, me gusta la ropa que has estado llevando y no sería tan malo comprarte unas cuantas prendas muggles –la rubia sí que estaba emocionada con esta salida

-De acuerdo, conozco una plaza donde hay muchas tiendas de ropa

-Perfecto, ¿nos aparecemos unas cuadras más atrás?

-Si gusta sí, pero creo que primero hay que cambiar los galeones por dinero muggle.

-Bueno tú eres la experta en esto así que guíame

Una vez en la plaza, me llevó a las mejores tiendas de esta y por supuesto las más costosas, a decir verdad ya estaba harta de discutir por el precio y sabía que aun así ella me las compraría, así que ¿por qué no seguirle la corriente? Después de todo, podría ser divertido.

Me probé muchas prendas y salía a modelárselas, actuando depende de cada prenda, me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-Que lastima que no podemos hacer magia para tomarte fotos, te ves muy graciosa con ese sombrero Hermione

-Bueno si usted quiere tomar fotos, tengo una cámara portátil, olvidé sacarla de mi bolso hace mucho tiempo y pues casualmente hoy la traigo, serán fotos muggles

-¡Perfecto Hermione! , dime como la tomo y tu posas –le explique lo básico de la cámara y los flashes no se hicieron esperar.

Terminamos las dos modelando la ropa y la dependienta tomándonos fotos, salimos de la plaza con muchas bolsas, zapatos, bolsas, carteras, ropa, vestidos; jamás había comprado en esa magnitud, pero al parecer para Narcissa era algo normal.

-Hermione ¿Cómo podemos ver las fotos?

-Pues si quiere podemos mandarlas a revelar, ir a comer algo y volver por las fotos

-¿Revelar?... ¿enseñaran su secretos?

-No… es poner la foto en un papel especial, ya lo verá –no pude evitar sonreír ante tal ocurrencia.

Fuimos por un helado después de dejar la memoria de la cámara en un centro de revelado y nos encontrábamos sentadas en una mesa de la heladería, platicando de cosas de mujeres, yo sabía que Narcissa no quería preguntarme nada acerca de mis padres y realmente se lo agradecía pues aun no podía hablar abiertamente de eso, aun dolía.

-Bien Hermione, ¿Qué tal me veo que estos lentes para sol?

-Te ves muy elegante Cissy –era la primera vez que la llamaba así, sé que es muy pronto, pero realmente poco a poco Narcissa Malfoy se ganaba mi cariño. Ella se sorprendió por el apelativo que le dediqué, se quitó las gafas y me sonrió de una manera muy tierna, al parecer ella también se había estado encariñando conmigo, en su mirada se podía apreciar su honestidad.

-Gracias querida, ¿Crees que ya estarán las fotos?

-Yo creo que sí, vamos por ellas y regresamos a la mansión.

Después de revisar cada una de las fotos dentro del sobre, Narcissa escogió una en donde yo luzco un bonito vestido amarillo de tirantes y ella unos jeans entubados que la hacían ver realmente sexy , junto con una playera demasiado elegante con adornos plateados. Observó detenidamente la tienda y me preguntó que para qué eran los marcos de las fotos

-Se llaman portarretratos y ahí pones tu foto, para tenerla en un lugar visible y protegida

-Bien, me llevo este señor –señaló un portarretratos bastante lindo –ahí pondré nuestra foto.

Me sentía muy agradecida por el día que pasé, me hizo olvidar mis problemas y divertirme, y hace mucho tiempo que no sentía las dos cosas.

Dejé las fotos encima de mi cama junto con todas las bolsas y me metí al cuarto de baño con el único propósito de darme la mejor ducha posible.

…..

-Tu madre parece bastante feliz con la estancia de esa sangre sucia

-Ya sabes que ella siempre quiso una mujer en su casa y creo que eso fue más fuerte que la condición de sangre de Granger padre

-Tienes razón Draco, pero hoy he venido a hablarte para enseñarte unas cosas importantes de la compañía Malfoy

Mi día empezó bastante bien, pero a decir verdad, hacer las cuentas de la compañía Malfoy no era mi actividad favorita.

Regresé a mi habitación, pero al ver la puerta de Granger abierta no pude aguantar mi curiosidad al ver que tanto compraron esas dos. Entré a la habitación y estaba el horroroso gato de Granger mirándome con aburrimiento y su lechuza estaba dormida en su jaula, estuve a punto de abrir las bolsas cuando un sobre amarillo encima de su cama captó completamente mi atención.

Eran fotos, de mi mamá y de Granger posando ridículamente, pero lo más increíble es que las fotos no se movían… de seguro es algo muggle, estuve a punto de salir de su habitación pues se oían ruidos en el baño indicando que la insufrible comelibros estaba terminado su baño, pero una foto… no podía quitar los ojos de esa fotografía, en ella se encontraba Granger con una falda de mezclilla muy corta y una playera de tirantes inclinada hacia adelante mandando un beso.

Era la foto más ridícula y fea que había visto, pero por alguna razón la tomé y salí de esa habitación.

-¡Genial! ¿Por qué tengo la foto de Granger?


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Malfoy ¿Mi nueva familia?**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _ **Fin de las vacaciones**_

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen sino a J.K. Rowling, la historia es completamente nuestra.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews y que bueno que les haya gustado nuestra historia, también continuaremos la de "Preparatoria Hogwarts" y por ultimo cabe mencionar que esta historia se hizo pensando en ser Dramione, pero no por eso no significa que no metas a otras parejas, tal vez haya algo de Nottmione.**

Llevaba ya varios días con los Malfoy, a decir verdad, únicamente había convivido con Narcissa y muy rara vez con el odioso del hurón albino, pero no sabía nada de Lucius Malfoy, en fin yo no quiero tener nada que ver con este hombre, siempre fue muy malo con Harry y los Weasley.

Hace unos días, un poco después de que salí de compras con Narcissa, investigando en la mansión, encontré la biblioteca Malfoy… era tan increíble que me había dejado sin palabras pues era aún más grande que la de Hogwarts; tal vez no era tan malo estar aquí con esa hermosa biblioteca, así que todos los días iba un rato a leer sobre cualquier cosa.

…

-Kiara

-Amo Malfoy, usted ha llamado a Kiara ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Avísale a Narcissa que la necesito de inmediato ¡y no te demores! –con un chasquido la elfina desapareció y se dirigió rápidamente a cumplir las órdenes de su amo.

Unos minutos más tarde Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba en la oficina de su esposo.

-¿Que pasó querido?, ¿algún problema en el trabajo?

-Sí, ¿sabes dónde está mi hijo?, los elfos dicen que no está en casa y no tienen ni idea de donde está

-Se fue a casa de su amigo Blaise, ¿Por qué?

-¡Ese niño!, le dije que hoy necesitaba que revisara las finanzas de la empresa… nunca le han gustado y por eso me huye, ¡excusas!

-Sabes que a ti nunca se te han dado bien los números –Era la oportunidad perfecta de Narcissa -¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Hermione?, según tengo entendido ella es la mejor de su clase de Aritmancia y es su clase favorita.

-Jamás le pediré ayuda a esa sangre sucia… aun no comprendo cómo podemos utilizarla a nuestro favor, pero se perfectamente que tú no te habrías rendido fácilmente, no sé qué te traigas entre manos Narcissa pero solo espero que no te salga mal.

-No saldrá nada mal Lucius, pero te dejo, no estas de un muy buen humor que digamos, saldré con mis amigas –La rubia salió azotando la puerta detrás de ella ¿Quién se cree Lucius para decirle esas cosas?

El gran Lucius Malfoy estaba desesperado, necesitaba esas cuentas ya, pero Draco se había largado con sus amigos al igual que su esposa… ella mencionó que la sangre sucia sabia de esas cosas pero… no, demasiado denigrante para un Malfoy pedirle semejante favor a una muchacha de su condición.

Pasaron las horas y ninguno de los integrantes de la familia había aparecido, Lucius estaba más desesperado y enojado que nunca, podría lanzarle un _avada kedavra_ a todo ser vivo que osara aparecer en su precedía.

-¡Kiara!, ven aquí de inmediato

-¿Se le ofrece algo amo Malfoy?

-¿¡Donde está la sangre sucia!?

-En la biblioteca señor, ¿quiere que Kiara la mande a llamar?

-No, yo iré –se escuchó un poof y la elfina desapareció.

-Es increíble que tenga que hacer esto, pero ya me las pagarán Draco y Narcissa –la voz de Lucius era la única que se escuchaba por el pasillo que conducía hacia la biblioteca.

-Señorita Granger –su voz hizo que Hermione saltara del cómodo sillón en el que estaba leyendo.

-Señor… Malfoy…. Yo… ¿se le ofrece algo? –el asombro de la chica era demasiado grande para ocultarlo ¿Qué hacía Lucius Malfoy hablándole?, ella pensaba que la ignoraría por el resto de su vida

-Mi esposa ha dicho que eres buena en Aritmancia… bueno yo necesito que… ¡Granger necesito que seas de utilidad y me ayudes con unas cosas de la empresa! –podría haber sido más amable pero ya estaba harto, cansado y enojado

La chica estuvo a punto de negarse pero si hacía eso tal vez decepcionaría a Narcissa y probablemente Lucius se enojaría tanto que la sacaría de su casa… y a decir verdad ella no tenía ningún lugar al que ir, así que, lo mejor por ahora era quedarse ahí donde tiene una cama, libros y comida.

-Está bien señor Malfoy ¿Qué necesita?

-Sígame –caminaron atravesando toda la mansión hasta la oficina de Lucius, la cual era bastante grande a decir verdad, contaba con un escritorio inmenso, pergaminos por todos lados, plumas, tintas de diferentes colores, estantes donde había cajas con más pergaminos.

-Necesito que haga las cuentas de los gastos de la empresa –con un movimiento de varita una enorme pila de pergaminos se posaron enfrente de la chica –si quiere puede sentarse –eso era lo más amable que le había dicho en toda su vida, así que decidió ayudarlo ¿Por qué no?

Pasaron más de tres horas y Hermione y Lucius no se habían hablado aún, los dos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus tareas. Lucius calentaba cera con su varita y la vertía sobre algunos pergaminos para después posar en sello con el emblema Malfoy sobre la cera caliente… si supiera de los cojines para sello su vida sería más fácil, pero claro el no podía tener cosas "muggles". Hermione por otro lado estaba haciendo cuentas en pequeños pedazos de pergamino y cuando quedaban, los pasaba en limpio en un pergamino que parecía no tener fin, la chica también podría haber utilizado la calculadora pero volveríamos al tema de que las cosas muggles están prohibidas en el despacho de Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa llegó a su casa después de una cuantas horas, de seguro el enojo de Lucius había menguado y tal vez su adorado Draco ya estuviera en casa ayudándole a este… decidió asomar con sígilo la cabeza dentro del estudio de su esposo, pues no quería interrumpir lo que hacía pero lo que vio la dejó asombrada y con una enorme sonrisa en su aristocrática boca.

-Señor Malfoy, está perdiendo mucho dinero en esta inversión, ¿Por qué no mejor le dice a su socio que su empresa no es sostenible y busca otra empresa que le cueste menos galeones y gane más?

-Ya decía yo que los Nott no tenían visión, pero como son amigos de la familia…. Sabe que señorita Granger, tiene toda la razón, no me gusta invertir en algo que no me hace ganar galeones.

¡El plan de Narcissa iba más que perfecto!, cuando estuvo a punto de celebrar ofreciéndoles un poco de tarta de melaza que prepararon los elfos, escuchó un fría voz a su espalda.

-Madre, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… emm... nada hijo ¿Cómo te fue con los Zabini?

-Estuvo bien supongo, ¿mi padre ya acabó con esos feos números? –la sonrisa de arrogancia de Draco no se hizo esperar, la única razón por la que había decidido visitar a Blaise era para no tener que hacer la tediosa tarea de las cuentas empresariales.

-¿Por qué no entras a verlo?, yo mientras mandaré a algún elfo a que les traiga un poco de tarta de melaza. -Le respondió Narcissa devolviéndola la sonrisa. ¿Acaso eso significaba que las cuentas aun no estaban hechas?, tenía que encontrar una buena explicación para su padre si no quería salir amonestado.

-Padre yo… ¿Qué hace la sangre sucia aquí?

-También es un gusto verte hurón albino

-¿Cómo me dijiste rata de biblioteca? ¡¿Quién te crees?!

-Hermione Granger… y me creo una persona de libre expresión para decirte lo que yo quiera –Lucius sabía que Granger y su hijo estaban poniéndose más enojados cada vez y la verdad no tenía humor para aguantar berrinches de dos chiquillos.

-Hijo, Granger me está ayudando con las cuentas… que por cierto eran tu responsabilidad

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas -Draco se cruzó de brazos y giró su cabeza mostrando su disconformidad con el asunto

-Bueno ya que demostraste ser un incompetente para eso, necesito que tú te encargues de las nuevas inversiones, que por cierto Granger acaba de descubrir que le dinero que invertimos en los Nott fue un total desastre.

-Les traje un poco de tarta de melaza –la voz de Narcissa acompañada de un pequeño elfo con una pequeña bandeja de plata interrumpió el regaño que Lucius Malfoy estaba a punto de darle al chico.

-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado Narcissa… y gracias a ti Zoria por traernos la tarta –sí, así es Hermione, la única chica que le agradecía a un elfo domestico por hacer su trabajo.

-Bien pues los dejo trabajando –la señora Malfoy se retiró de la oficina dejando a los tres trabajar y discutir sobre cosas de la empresa.

….

Después de un agotador día metida en los negocios de los Malfoy me fui a dormir, me costaba admitirlo pero, lo cierto era que, cuando se trataba de negocios Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y yo hacíamos un grandioso equipo… pero esto sería mi secreto , no creo que a Harry y Ron les gustaría mucho enterarse.

¿Qué estarían haciendo Ron y Harry?, cuando hablé con ellos en la madriguera no estaban muy convencidos de que viviera con los Malfoy, a decir verdad, fue la última vez que hablé con ellos, no nos hemos enviado cartas ni nada por el estilo, solo espero que estén bien.

El sueño me venció y me quedé dormida al instante entre los sedosos edredones de la habitación, al día siguiente vino Narcissa a sugerirme que hoy podía pasar todo el día en la piscina y no era mala idea pero me advirtió que usara los hermosos bikinis que me compró.

-Esta no soy yo –me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se haya en mi habitación –me veo muy… diferente- mi reflejo reflejaba a una hermosa chica castaña con un bikini verde botella, el color de Slytherin, solo dejé que lo me lo compraran porque según Narcissa es muy elegante y sensual, pero no soy yo definitivamente. A pesar de eso, me gusta como luzco.

Iba a meter la alberca cuando su horrorosa voz me detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces sangre sucia? –el rubio estaba con unas bermudas sentado en una silla bajo una enorme sombra convocada por magia.

-Pues meterme en la alberca genio, sino ¿Por qué me pondría esto? –señalé mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y al parecer al rubio le sorprendió como me veía pues no contestó nada y solo cerró la boca de golpe.

Me metí a la alberca, estaba demasiado deliciosa el agua como para no disfrutarla, cerré mis ojos mientras me recogía el cabello en una coleta dentro del agua.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara Granger?- todo era perfecto hasta que me olvidé que el chico seguía ahí.

-¿Cómo? –no entendía lo que me decía

-Tienes cara de estar teniendo un orgasmo Granger -No pude evitarlo, me puse roja como un tomate, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme así? –No me ignores sangre sucia –estaba harta de escuchar esa palabra así que me di la vuelta y comencé a nadar

-¡Te enseñare que nadie me ignora, come libros! –Draco Malfoy se aventó a la alberca cayendo muy cerca de mí salpicándome toda el agua.

-¡Que te pasa idiota!, casi me ahogas

-Ese era el plan –y ahí estaba su estúpida media sonrisa de arrogancia. No pude evitarlo y le lance una ola de agua creada por mis manos.

-Jajaja, mira tu cara Malfoy, jajaja –no podía, sinceramente no podía aguantar la risa cuando ahora él me regresó el agua y acabe con toda la cara mojada pero aun así no podía no evitar reír

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te ríes así? ¡Ya basta Granger!

-No… no puedo jajajaja, solo de recordar tu cara siendo empapado, jajaja –al parecer mi risa se le contagió por que empezó a sonreírme y a reír de verdad, jamás había escuchado su risa… y era bastante linda...para ser de Malfoy

-Ya verás –se acercó peligrosamente a mí, me agarró de la cintura y me hundió

-¿Y ahora qué haces Malfoy?-estaba realmente roja de la furia -¡Casi me ahogas!

-Jajaja, mira tu cara Granger, jajaja, no puedo parar de reír, solo recordar tu cara siendo hundida-imitó torpemente mi tono de voz y no pude evitar no sonreír

-Sabes que mi voz no suena así

-Hago tu voz idéntica Granger, "tú eres una despreciable y maldita cucaracha" –volvió a imitar mi voz, pero ahora me sorprendió que eso se lo dije en tercer año, cuando lo golpeé en la nariz

-Hagamos algo, quien llegue primero al otro extremo de la alberca gana esta discusión sin sentido –propuse sin ningún temor, pues yo era bastante rápida en el agua.

-De acuerdo, uno, dos, tres –los dos salimos disparados nadando lo más veloz que podíamos, y al final el hurón me ganó

-Soy más rápido que tu Granger, sabes que puedo imitar tu voz, soy el rey de la piscina y lo más importe soy más guapo –su ego era increíble y no pude evitar un bufido.

-Nadie dijo que ganarías el título del "rey de la piscina" y el "más guapo"

-Creí que eso ya estaba implícito

-¡Cuidado Malfoy!, no vayas a salir volando por tu enorme ego –no pude evitarlo, me sentí tentada a agarrarlo de los hombros e intentar hundirlo como él había hecho conmigo, pero no pensé bien las cosas, él era más alto y fuerte que yo, así que no logré que se hundiera más que unos cuantos centímetros.

-Mi turno –el rubio después de decir esto me volvió a tomar de la cintura y me alzó sobre su hombro, una vez que parecía un costal de papas en el agua, me sujetó con fuerza y el empezó a hundirse a propósito, conmigo colgada… me sentía bastante acalorada y, por supuesto roja, jamás alguien me había tocado así, y mucho menos en un bikini que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, sentí la corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo mientras volvíamos a la superficie.

-Está bien, eres el rey de la piscina –dije con resignación mientras ponía mi distancia de agua entre él y yo.

-Y el más guapo, no se te olvide.

-Eso sí que no, ese título es mío, me gusta cómo suena "la más guapa" –sabía que no era cierto, me costaba aceptarlo, pero el chico era guapo y yo… alguna gracia he de tener, pero quería presumirle por un instante.

-Con ese diminuto bikini Granger… creo que esta vez ese título si te corresponde- me puse más roja… de hecho creo que le ganaría al cabello de Ron en estos instantes, le dedique una nerviosa y tímida sonrisa a Draco Malfoy y salí de la piscina.

…

Pero que es lo que me pasa, ¿Cómo le dije eso a Granger?, seguía viendo sus movimientos mientras la chica salía de la piscina y no pude evitar no ver todo su cuerpo, y como las gotitas de su cabello mojado le caían por todo el cuerpo, primero su cuello, después la gota cae por sus senos y se pierde en ellos, su abdomen el cual no estaba tan delgado, pero tampoco es que la chica fuera Goyle, su cintura, sus piernas largas y torneadas… me estaba volviendo loco, pero lo que más me había gustado era su tímida sonrisa.

¡Estoy perdiendo la cabeza!, salí bastante enojado del agua y me dirigí a mi cuarto a darme una ducha y tranquilizarme… realmente necesitaba agua fría, esa sangre sucia provocaba emociones en mi cuerpo que no debería sentir.

Llegó la noche, era el último día de vacaciones, en unas cuantas horas estaría en el expreso de Hogwarts, pero solo quería ir a la biblioteca, sentarme y leer un libro para conciliar el sueño.

De camino a la biblioteca me encontré con el gordo y feo gato de Granger

-¿Y tú que miras bola de pelos? –esa pequeña bestia apenas y me dedicó una mirada cuando siguió su camino.

Entre a la biblioteca, escogí un libro y me dirigía a los sillones cuando ahí estaba, la causante de mi baño frio de la mañana.

-Vaya Granger, hasta aquí eres una come libros- mi voz la sobresaltó, me miró y estaba realmente sonrojada ¿Qué le pasa a esa?

-Ah eres tú, bueno si planeas estar aquí, creo que mejor me voy, no quiero molestarte-esas palabras eran tan raras ser escuchadas de Granger, creo que sigue aturdida por lo de la alberca.

-No… yo… no es necesario que… tu -¿Qué hago? Parezco un idiota balbuceante intentado decir… ¿decir qué? ¡Ni siquiera lo sé!, lo único que sé es que quiero que no se vaya- no te vayas, podemos leer juntos… no juntos… ¡ash! Sabes que me sentare en el sillón de enfrente y no notaras mi presencia.

Y como lo dije, leímos por unas dos horas, a gusto, en silencio, disfrutando sin decirlo, de nuestra compañía.

-Granger, creo que es hora de ir a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a Hogwarts y ya es tarde –la chica solo me asintió con la cabeza, dejamos los libros en su lugar y la acompañe a su habitación porque… bueno la mía estaba prácticamente a un lado, así que nos dirigíamos en la misma dirección.

-Buenas noches –fue todo lo me dijo, y solo con esas palabras me dejó como un idiota sonriendo a la puerta ya cerrada de la chica. !¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?!

Me acosté en mi cama dispuesto dormir, pero antes por alguna razón mire la foto que le había robado a Granger.

-Buenas noches –le dije a la fotografía inmóvil mientras me quedaba dormido.

…..

Era hora de ir a Hogwarts, el tren parte a las 11:00 en punto, porque Narcissa Malfoy nos despertó a Draco y a mí a las 8:00 de la mañana para que pudiéramos terminar de empacar y arreglarnos, solo había un problema… aun no tenía maleta, mi baúl se había roto el año pasado y no tenía donde llevar mis cosas.

-¡Cissy espera! –grité cuando la rubia salía de la habitación del hurón oxigenado.

-¿Qué pasa querida?

-Es que no tengo baúl, se me olvido avisarte –mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, no solía olvidar este tipo de cosas y me daba vergüenza.

-Tranquila querida, tengo dos que tres baúles de Draco, déjame traerte uno… _Accio baúl_ –enfrente de mis ojos apareció un baúl bastante elegante, tenía adornos de plata y el logo de la familia Malfoy… siempre que lo veía me recordaba al símbolo de Slytherin… eran bastante parecidos.

Narcissa Malfoy volvió agitar su varita, pero esta vez utilizó un hechizo no hablado y mágicamente aparecieron mis iniciales H.J.G en color dorado. Era bastante hermoso.

-Muchas gracias- dije y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la mano de la rubia me detuvo y me indicó con señas que corriera a apurarme.

Estaba todo listo, me había bañado, puesto unos jeans entubados ajustados y una blusa de color blanco de tirantes con adornos de pedrería falsa en torno a toda la orilla de la parte del pecho, el cual tenía un corte corazón.

-Granger, mis padres dicen que ya nos quieren abajo, son las 10:00 y no llegaremos si no apuras tu feas piernas –cuando me volteó a ver se quedó callado y observándome de arriba abajo… tenía una idea.

-Pues al parecer no te parecen tan feas mis piernas… ¿o si Malfoy? –justo cuando el rubio comprendió lo que dije yo ya estaba corriendo por el corredor que llevaba a las escaleras de la mansión, iba riendo y corriendo para salvar mi vida de la furia de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Ven aquí Granger! –escuche la voz enojada con un tono burlón del hurón mientras corría detrás de mí.

Llegué a la entrada de la mansión donde Lucius Malfoy me miraba impaciente y Narcissa Malfoy un poco intrigada, justo después de que Malfoy me alcanzó, la voz de Lucius se hizo presente.

-Los Malfoy nunca corren como maniáticos- ese comentario iba dirigido tanto a Draco Malfoy como a mí, puesto que Lucius Malfoy nos miraba alternando las miradas

-Lo sentimos –me sorprendió que el hurón y yo lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, mezclando nuestras voces. Narcissa soltó una pequeña risa y nos indicó que era hora de irnos.

Estábamos a fuera de la mansión cuando Lucius nos pidió que todos nos tomáramos de la mano para aparecernos a unas cuantas cuadras de la estación de King Cross, el pequeño de los Malfoy me ofreció su mano sin mirarme, y cuando la tome agradecí que nos aparecimos de inmediato, así nadie podría ver mi sonrojo.

Cuando pisamos King Cross y pusimos nuestro equipaje, junto con las jaulas de nuestras mascotas, en los carritos porta equipaje de la estación note que toda la familia Malfoy se transformó y ocultaron las caras que ya conocía bajo unas mascaras de frialdad y superioridad.

-Camina derecha Hermione –la voz de Narcissa era fría, pero amable y autoritaria… de la mala gana enderecé lo más que pude mi espalda y caminaba a lado de Draco Malfoy, con Narcissa agarrada del brazo de Lucius, detrás de nosotros.

Atravesamos la columna de cemento y ladrillos que separan el mundo mágico con el mundo muggle y todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a nosotros. Todos los Malfoy estaban gustosos de que la atención de todo se fijara en ellos, pero yo sabía que más que nada era porque yo estaba con ellos.

-Fred, George ustedes primero, rápido que se hace tarde… Harry, Ron después ustedes, vamos Ronald no tenemos todo el tiempo –la voz de Molly Weasley apareció de repente enfrente de nosotros y todos los Weasley se nos quedaron mirando.

-Malfoy –El saludo del señor Weasley era frio pero cortés.

-Weasley- y arrastrando las palabras, como típico Malfoy.

-Hermione ¿Cómo estás? –ahora el señor Weasley se dirigía a mí, y todos estaban al tanto de mis reacciones.

-Bien, gracias – estaba sin palabras, no sabía que contestar.

-Granger, vámonos –Lucius Malfoy volvió a hablar y yo seguí sus órdenes en silencio provocando el asombro de todos los Weasley.

Mientras caminaba en silencio detrás de los Malfoy escuchaba los murmuros de las otras familias… y los de las familias de sangre pura eran los más crueles.

-¿Ya viste?, esa sangre sucia esta con ellos, eran verdad los rumores… es la deshonra de los Malfoy

-Mira a la impura, vestida así, intentando ser de clase cuando no logra más que verse patética.

-Pobre de Draco, todo lo que tiene que soportar por estar al lado de esa.

Intentaba ignorar los comentarios que se hacían sobre mí al pasar, pero algunos eran muy duros.

-Hermione tranquila, no les hagas caso –Narcissa me dio un beso en la frente y despidió de su hijo y de mí.

Al entrar al tren Draco se paró haciendo que chocara con su espalda.

-Muy bien Granger escucha, ahora vamos a Hogwarts y necesito que no me dirijas la palabra…. Tengo una reputación que cuidar-dicho esto me enojé como nunca antes ¿Qué le pasa a ese desgraciado?

-Como si quisiera Malfoy –me adelante a él y le di la espalda mientras caminaba con la jaula de Crookshanks en mi mano derecha y la de mi lechuza en la otra, aun no le ponía nombre… no tenía idea de cuál sería apropiado.

Estaba en uno de los vagones del tren, sola, sentada y pensaba en el idiota de Malfoy… ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en el?, molesta conmigo misma volteé a ver a mi lechuza, la cual tenía una mirada de superioridad dedicada a Crookshanks, el cual no le prestaba la mínima atención.

-Así que tú también te sientes muy aristócrata como los Malfoy ¿eh? –genial ahora hablo sola… espera eso es ya tengo el nombre de mi lechuza –Te llamaras Freydis, es Noruego, significa Aristócrata… Te queda perfecto –la lechuza me volteó a ver satisfecha por su nuevo nombre.

-Bonito nombre el que escogiste Hermione Granger… aunque si sigues hablando sola podrían jurar que tienes torposolos rondándote.

-Lunática… ay perdón… Luna Lovegood ¿cierto? –estaba más apenada que nunca pero la chica rubia parecía que no se inmutó con mi error.

-¡Hermione! Aquí estas, te hemos buscado en todo el tren. –de repente mi compartimiento que estaba sola se encontraba lleno de gente; ahí estaban Neville, Harry, Ron y Ginny.

-Bueno, los dejo solos – sólo vi como Luna se alejaba saltando

-¿Quién es esa chica Hermione?

-Es Luna Lovegood, ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad Neville?

-Nada más, me pareció interesante –Neville se sonrojó en ese momento, ahora sí que no comprendía nada.

….

-¿Qué tal tu verano con la sangre sucia?- La chica morena que estaba a mi lado se sentó en mis piernas y empezó a agarrar mi cabello… tampoco es como si se lo impidiera, pero era un poco molesto.

-Pansy, no pasé todo mi verano con esa inmunda, solo fueron dos semanas

-¿Por qué tus padres están haciendo caridad? –esta vez la voz calmada de Blaise Zabini sonó en mi cabeza.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, lo único que si puedo asegurarles es que mi padre tiene planes con Granger… algo que tiene que ver con el señor tenebroso –bajé la voz hasta que era casi un susurro

-¿En verdad volvió?

-Si Nott, mi padre ha notado movimiento entre los mortifagos- El tren se paró y me bajé de este con mi equipaje y lechuza en mano, mis amigos Slytherin me acompañaban y ahí estaba Granger con san Potty y la comadreja.

-Oye Potter ¿Qué tal tu audiencia en el ministerio?, tengo entendido que te iban a expulsar de Hogwarts

-¡No te metas conmigo Malfoy! –estúpido cara rajada, ¿Cómo se atreve a contestarme? ¿Por qué Granger no dice nada y solo se dedica a evitar mi mirada?, me alejé de ahí lo más molesto que pude, después me las pagaran.

-Lo ven se los dije, está loco –Un Malfoy tenía siempre que quedarse con la última palabra y el comentario que dije iba dirigido a mis amigos.

…..

Estábamos en las carrozas para llegar a Hogwarts, la verdad es que no quería ver a Malfoy, seguía enojada por sus comentarios infantiles "arruinarías mi reputación", ¡bah! Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –La voz de Harry interrumpió mis pensamientos sobre Malfoy.

-¿Qué cosas Harry? –parecía que Harry miraba a la nada, enfrente de la carroza.

-¡Eso!, lo que tira del carruaje.

-Harry, nada tira del carruaje se mueve… igual que siempre –Al parecer Ron también estaba bastante confundido

-Descuida no estás loco, yo también los veo, estás tan cuerdo como yo –Esta vez Luna me sorprendió, pues a pesar de su comentario estaba leyendo una revista… pero la sostenía al revés…. Al parecer Harry si había enloquecido.

Bien, el camino a Hogwarts fue de lo más incómodo, Luna se la pasaba hablando de los nargles…. Ni siquiera sé que son los nargles y Harry permanecía más distante y callado que de costumbre.

Ya todos estábamos en el gran comedor con nuestras túnicas para recibir el discurso del director después de que pasara la selección de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso… la cual para mi gusto fue más aburrido que otros años, únicamente estaba mirando fijamente la mesa de Slytherin y a unos ojos grises que no dejaban de mirarme; después vino la canción del sombrero seleccionador y ahora como dije al principio estábamos esperando el discurso del director.

-Este año tenemos cambios en el profesorado –empezó a decir Dumbledore- La profesora Grubbly-Plank será la nueva profesora en cuidado de las criaturas mágicas en lo que Hagrid regresa de sus vacaciones y la madame sub secretaria, Dolores Jane Umbridge, será su nueva profesora de la defensa contra las artes oscuras –de repente un agudo chillido se hizo notar, provocando que el director le cediera la palabra a Umbridge.

-Ella estuvo en mi audiencia, trabaja para Fudge- el susurro de Harry hizo que despegara mis ojos de Draco Malfoy y analizara las palabras de la nueva "profesora".

-El ministerio se está metiendo en Hogwarts- así como lo dije Harry, Ron y yo supimos que no iba a ser un buen año.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los Malfoy ¿Mi nueva familia?**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **Necesitamos un profesor**_

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen sino a J.K. Rowling, la historia es completamente nuestra.**

Después de la cena me dirigí con la profesora McGonagall para ver mi horario, lamentablemente por el nuevo título de prefecta de Gryffindor que tenía, no podía tomar muchas clases, ya que tenía mis nuevas obligaciones, así que me decidí por Pociones, Aritmancia, Herbologia, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Runas antiguas e Historia de la magia.

Tenía curiosidad por las materias que tomaría el hurón, últimamente pensaba mucho en él y eso no me agradaba nada.

Cuando McGonagall me dio mi horario, me desanime un poco ¿acaso este año estaba destinado a ser el peor?, compartía 5 de 7 materias que llevaba con los Slytherin.

-¿Qué clases te tocan con las serpientes Mione?

-Pociones, Runas, Herbologia, Historia de la magia, y defensa ¿y a ti Ron?

-Únicamente me toca Pociones, Historia de la magia y defensa –En ese momento me fije que Ron volteo a ver a Harry el cual estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Oye Harry, ¿Crees que la orden haya reclutado a más? –fue la única pregunta que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

-¡No lo sé Hermione! –no fue un grito, pero si hablo en voz alta e hizo que me sintiera mal –Olvídenlo –con esto Harry se paró y se fue a su dormitorio.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Tienes que comprenderlo Hermione, después de la cena tuvo una pelea con Seamus, por eso está así… tranquila no es tu culpa –Ron me dedico una bonita sonrisa, la cual agradecí mucho.

¡Perfecto!, simplemente perfecto, todo el colegio sin excepción sabía que ahora vivía con los Malfoy, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era… Esa mirada, justo como la que esta chica frente a mí me está dirigiendo, solo hacían que me enfadara más de la que ya estaba.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la torre común de Gryffindor, el cuadro me pidió el santo y seña, "grageas glaseadas" pronuncie sin muchas ganas, pues Ron venía detrás de mí y los dos veníamos en un silencio sepulcral, cruce el retrato y todos me voltearon a ver para después proceder a cuchichear entre ellos.

-Mira como viene, ya hasta parece una de ellos –escuche decirle una chica a un chico sentados por la chimenea… bien si eso es lo que creían, eso es lo que iban a tener.

Lo que paso a continuación no lo pensé muy bien la verdad, la ira y el cansancio de todo el día me cegaron, por lo que las palabras salían incocientemente de mi boca: - Todos cállense o le quitare 50 puntos a Gryffindor – hice la mejor imitación de Draco Malfoy que había hecho en toda mi vida, cuando lo dije, use el tono más arrogante posible, arrastrando las palabras y como si todos fueran inferiores a mí, voltee a ver a unas chicas que estorbaban en las escaleras del dormitorio de las mujeres – y ustedes no estorben.

Bien sé que no estuvo bien mi actuación en la sala común, me sentí muy culpable después de eso, todos me habían visto con la boca abierta y me estaba dando miedo de convertirme en una Malfoy, yo no quería ser así, abusar de mi nueva posición económica, del poder, de un apellido que solo tiene el nombre… yo quería que la gente me reconociera no por el nombre sino por la persona que soy y en este momento no iba por buen camino.

-Bien hecho Hermione, eres experta en hacerte querer –solté un bufido y cerré los ojos, un nuevo día me esperaría mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, tenía Pociones a primera hora, lo bueno es que también iba acompañada por Harry y Ron. Baje lo más rápido que pude al gran comedor y me serví una buena porción de pastel de limón notando que todos me ignoraban o me evitan, claro excepto Ginny, Harry y Ron, eran los únicos que me hablaban.

-La pocion que vamos a realizar será la poción agudizadora del ingenio, es fácil de preparar y únicamente es para empezar este nuevo curso…. Aunque a algunos les servirá aprender a hacer para pasar sus timos –Severus Snape, con sus ácidos comentarios dirigidos a los Gryffindor... siempre era lo mismo

-¿Granger con Potter o Weasley?, no lo creo…. Mejor póngase con Nott-¿Por qué a mí?, este año definitivamente no mejoraba, aunque Nott nunca me había hecho nada pero aun así… debía haber una razón y punto.

-Bien Granger ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –su tono de voz era amable, y por más que lo miraba no encontraba alguna razón para no trabajar con él, así que me rendí.

-Pues primero hay que añadir los escarabajos machacados y la bilis de armadillo en el caldero con agua hirviendo…

-Bien yo aplasto los escarabajos si no te molesta

-No claro que no- ese chico era muy guapo, era bastante agradable trabajar con él, me agradaba.

-¿Qué sigue Granger?- además no me decía sangre sucia ni nada por el estilo, pronunciaba mi apellido con respeto; me sonroje un poco y después de unos largos segundos conteste.

-Tenemos que cortar una raíz de jengibre y extraer todo el jugo… eso lo puedo hacer yo.

Una vez que añadimos la raíz al caldero, movimos en el sentido contrario de las ajugas del reloj mientras se echaba el jugo de jengibre.

Snape paso a ver el trabajo de cada uno, como siempre Harry y Ron eran según Snape, los inútiles a los que siempre había algo que corregir, Neville… definitivamente para el profesor todo lo que hacía el Gryffindor era un desastre por no mencionar a Seamus que normalmente le explotaban las cosas.

-Bien- fue todo lo que nos dijo cuándo paso por nuestra mesa, y sospecho que solo lo dijo por que Nott era un Slytherin.

Después de alabar e inflar el ego de Malfoy nos pidió que la vertiéramos en un frasco y la dejáramos en el estante con una etiqueta rotulada.

-Gracias Granger, sin ti no hubiéramos conseguido la aprobación de Snape.

-Tonterías Nott, sabemos que eres muy inteligente

-Lo sé, pero solo quería agradecerte –me dedico una sonrisa encantadora –sabes hoy escuche que anoche pusiste en su lugar a toda tu casa, bien hecho leona –provoco un ligero sonrojo en mi – Malfoy estaba orgulloso cuando se enteró.

-¿Orgulloso? –estaba confundida, como podía sentir alguien como Draco Malfoy orgullo por alguien como yo

-A su manera claro, solo dijo "no esperaba menos" – dicho esto el castaño rio un poco y se retiró del aula.

…..

Salí de clases de pociones y estaba Granger sonriéndole como estúpida a Nott ¿Qué se traían esos dos?

-Vaya, vaya, la sangre sucia intentando ligar –sé que mi voz sonó cargada de veneno, pero no sabía por qué.

Nott alzo una ceja, como pensando algo mientras que a Granger se le borraba la sonrisa.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy – fue todo lo que dijo, y aun así me dolió y me enojo aún mas

-¿Se te acaban los insultos?

-Bueno ya, gracias Granger, a ver si nos vemos en alguna otra clase, con permiso Malfoy –Nott como siempre hablando con mucha educación.

Iba a decir algo más pero cuando me di cuenta Granger ya no estaba en el pasillo.

…

Tome runas antiguas con los Ravenclaw y algunos Slytherin como Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Millicent Bulstrode.

Pase de maravilla la clase y sobre todo Theodore Nott cada vez que volteaba me dedicaba una sonrisa bastante linda.

Después de unas hermosas dos horas de mi clase favorita, me reuní con Ron y Harry para entrar a nuestra última clase del día: DCAO con Umbridge, todo iba bien de no ser porque Draco Malfoy no me sacaba los ojos de encima, me miraba como si le debiera algo y después de que decidí ignorarlo la cara de sapo… como Harry y Ron le habían puesto, nos entregó unos libros.

-aquí no hay nada para usar hechizos de defensa –dije con cierta confusión, ¿no se supone que en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras deberíamos aprender a defendernos contra las artes oscura?... el nombre de la clase es bastante claro.

-jajaja, no se para que quieren hechizos de defensa –contesto con una voz bastante chillona a mis oídos.

-De que nos serviría, si nos atacan sería un gran riesgo –Harry también estaba confundido por el tono de voz que utilizo.

-Debe levantar la mano para hablar en mi clase señor Potter, el ministerio considera que esto es suficiente para pasar sus exámenes, que es para lo que sirve el colegio.

-Pero si nos atacan no podremos defendernos

-¿Quién crees que atacaría a niños como tú?

-Ah no lo sé, Lord Voldemort –en este momento todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral, sé que Harry nunca le ha temido al nombre, pero decirlo tan ¿abiertamente?

-¡Basta!, le explicare algo… les han dicho de que cierto mago tenebroso ha vuelto, eso es una mentira –la cara de sapo se estaba desesperando y todos lo notaban

-Ah entonces Cedric Digory murió solo porque si

-La muerte de Cedric Digory fue un accidente trágico –se estaba quedando sin excusas y toda la clase lo había notado

-Fue homicidio, y fue Voldemort

-Basta, lo veré después de clases señor Potter. –No es posible, que Harry no puede evitarse los castigos por al menos no sé, ¿un día?

Pase todo el día escuchando las palabras de Nott resonando en mi cabeza "Malfoy estaba orgulloso", me enojaba pensar en ese hurón albino, pero algo dentro de mí me hacía sonreír con la estúpida idea de tener el orgullo de Draco…. Draco, ¿¡desde cuando es Draco!?, basta Hermione no pienses en estupideces.

Después de eso Ron, Harry y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala común, cuando note una fea cicatriz en la mano de Harry.

-A ver tu mano –tal vez soné descortés pero estaba muy preocupada por mi amigo.

Me enseño su mano, pero no era la que yo quería ver y estaba perdiendo la paciencia –la otra mano.

-Amigo Umbridge te está maltratando –ahora Ron era el que sonaba bastante preocupado.

-Debes decirle a Dumbledore

-No Hermione, ya tiene suficientes problemas –y con eso Harry dio por terminada la conversación, lo sabía por el tono que había usado, se estaba desesperando y yo no quería que nos enojáramos, así que lo deje por la paz.

…..

Por lo que sé Granger toma Pociones, DCAO y Runas antiguas… tengo que averiguar que otras clases metió, para evitarla ¡si evitarla!... ¿evitarla, es eso lo que quiero?... ¡si es lo que quieres!, por las barbas de Salazar, me estoy volviendo loco y todo gracias a esa sangre sucia.

El día paso sin contratiempos, la verdad toda la semana se me paso volando y solo descubrí que Granger toma Pociones, DCAO, Herbologia y encantamientos conmigo.

-Oye Draco, ¿no quieres que nos escapemos a mi habitación?, no hay nadie –la voz sugerente de Pansy me hizo volver a la realidad… si eso necesitaba, distraerme un poco y olvidarme de la insufrible sabelotodo.

….

Había pasado ya un mes, y Draco Malfoy cada vez cumplía mas su promesa de no hablar conmigo, ya ni siquiera me insultaba ¿Qué le había hecho yo a ese estúpido? ¡Bah! No es que me importe mucho

Ese día en la mañana recibí una carta de Narcissa donde me contaba a grandes rasgos, porque la carta era enorme, que Lucius secretamente estaba desesperado porque yo volviera a la mansión para que le ayudara con la gran empresa Malfoy, al parecer yo tenía grandes visiones para que Lucius ganara más dinero y claro, era obvio que a Lucius Malfoy solo le importaba el dinero… también me pregunto sobre su pequeño hijo, pues él no le escribía mucho y yo era un medio para saber cómo se encontraba y de paso contarme todo lo que hacía Narcissa.

Cuando termine de leer la carta, esta se transformó en una caja de chocolates bastantes finos que venían con una nota "que los disfrutes. Con cariño Narcissa", probé y eran la cosa más deliciosa que había comido en toda mi vida.

…

-Es una horrible Gárgola, no aprendemos a defendernos y no aprendemos a pasar los timos, se está apoderando del colegio-estaba bastante enojada cuando una noticia del ministro empezó a sonar en la radio.

-Harry, ¿Qué les está haciendo Umbridge?, ¿les enseña a matar mestizos? –la cara de Sirius apareció en el fuego de la chimenea.

-No nos deja usar la magia

-Es que el ministro cree que pueden revelarse en su contra-¿acaso el ministerio cada vez tenía menos sentido común? Eso era absurdo, incluso para Ron.

-¿Cree que estamos formando un ejército de magos? –La voz de Ron resonó por la sala común de Gryffindor, bueno estaba cada vez más preocupada por lo que nos decía Sirius

-Eso es justo lo que cree, los demás no quieren que te diga esto, pero las cosas en la orden no van del todo bien… Voldemort ha estado reclutando últimamente, perdona que no les pueda decir más pero debo irme.

-Él está avanzando, tenemos que saber defendernos, si Umbridge no quiere enseñarnos necesitamos a alguien que lo haga –me levante del sillón y camine hacia la ventana, era un día lluvioso y mientras decía esto observaba la lluvia caer detrás de la ventana.

…

A pesar de todo no había podido olvidar a Granger ¿Qué era lo que tenía?, ni siquiera era guapa, ni simpática, ni agraciada, bueno era inteligente… pero nada más, alguien no puede interesarse por alguien únicamente por su inteligencia.

Iba sumido en mis pensamientos caminando por un pasillo que estaba casi vacío mientras la vi, era ella… Granger, se le veía tan tranquila sentada con un libro gigantesco apoyado en sus piernas, su espalda estaba delicadamente recargada en la pared de piedra del Castillo, tenía los pies acomodados de tal maneras que se le veía bastante cómoda mientras leía y la falda se le alzaba un poco sobre sus muslos.

-Vaya Granger ¿nunca te cansas de leer? -¿Por qué dije eso?, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ahora el que se quedaba sin insultos era yo.

-Malfoy –arrastro las palabras como yo lo suelo hacer y me miro de arriba abajo por un segundo, alzo su ceja y volvió su mirada a su libro.

Me enoje, a Draco Malfoy nadie lo ignora, y menos Hermione Jean Granger, la asquerosa sangre sucia, sabelotodo, mojigata, insufrible, rata de biblioteca que últimamente ocupaba mucho mis pensamientos.

La tome por las muñecas y la alcé de un golpe, provocando que el libro que traía cayera al piso… observe a ambos lados del pasillo a ver si venia alguien, pero seguía igual de solitario.

-Escúchame Granger, a mí nadie me ignora –la aplaste contra mi cuerpo y la pared mientras me acercaba a decirle eso.

Podía oler su aliento mentolado, y su cabello oliendo a nueces y Vainilla, aspiré su olor sin que ella se diera cuenta mientras me miraba entre una mezcla de emociones; se le notaba asustada pero también enojada.

-Suéltame Malfoy –empezó a retorcerse bajo mis brazos, mientras yo empezaba a sentir mucho calor y excitación.

-Basta Granger ¡no te muevas así! –al parecer mi grito la asusto por que dejo de moverse.

-Me lastimas –apenas era un susurro pero la escuche perfectamente. Cerré los ojos, y termine con la poca distancia que separaba a nuestras bocas… ¿Por qué lo hice?, bueno ni siquiera yo tengo idea. Pero soy Draco Malfoy y hago lo que se me da la gana, y esto sí que lo quería hacer.

Ella cerró los ojos de inmediato y se rindió bajo mis labios, abrió la boca y empezamos a besarnos profundamente, nunca alguien me había trasmitido tantos sentimientos con solo un beso.

Deje de apretar sus manos y cambie una de mis manos a su cintura, tocándola, recorriéndola, disfrutándola. La otra mano la puse en su mejilla mientras ella soltaba un pequeño suspiro, después de eso yo cerré los ojos y también me rendí en ese beso.

La bese como nunca antes había besado, también le trasmitía mis sentimientos con aquel beso.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero los dos necesitábamos aire por que el beso iba de romántico y calado a salvaje y rápido… y así sucesivamente. Deje de besarla y pose mi frente en la suya, aun seguíamos con los ojos cerrados cuando me espante.

¿Por qué la había besado?, estaba mal, todo estaba mal, pero ese beso había sido el mejor que haya tenido, ninguna chica había logrado estremecer mi corazón con solo un simple beso.

Decidí salir de ahí, pero no quería que Granger se enojara ni se asustara, así que le di un pequeño beso en la frente, y salí de ahí lo más calmado que pude.

….

Hermione se quedó en ese pasillo durante unos minutos más, no podía procesar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tomo su libro y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, tenía que acabar algunos deberes antes de ir a cabeza de puerco, el pub donde habían quedado algunos alumnos para discutir un tema de suma importancia.

Pero por lo mientras, nadie le quitaba lo feliz a Hermione Granger.

…

-¿Yo enseñarles?, estoy demente ¿lo olvidaron? –Caminábamos al pub de cabeza de puerco, ahí había decidido la reunión de esta tarde, pues nadie sospecharía de ese lugar.

-Tranquilo, lo harás mejor que la cara de sapo –las intenciones de Ron eran bastante nobles, tranquilizar a Harry antes de lo que iba a ocurrir era una grandiosa idea.

-Gracias Ron.

Pasó alrededor de media hora, todos ya estaban ahí, listos y atentos a lo que iba a decir.

-Ya saben a qué vinieron, por un maestro, un maestro de verdad –empecé a hablar, si no los convencían estaban perdidos.

-¿Por qué? –una voz… no, no cualquier voz, a voz de Dean se escuchó desde el fondo del pub.

-¿Por qué?, porque Voldemort regreso tonto –esta vez Ron decidió hablar y se lo agradecía mucho, estaba bastante feliz por lo ocurrido con cierto elitista, oxigenado, hurón, aristocrático, malcriado rubio, como para ponerme a discutir con los compañeros de mi casa.

-Eso dice el –ahora era Seamus y yo perdía la paciencia

-Eso dice Dumbledore-listo, lo dije y no me arrepiento.

-Y Dumbledore lo dice solo porque él lo dice- esta vez la voz fue de Dean de nuevo… ¿acaso esos dos iban a darnos guerra?, me estaba impacientando y Harry también.

-¿De verdad sabes hacer el encantamiento patronus? –listo, nuestra salvación, nunca había estado tan contenta de escuchar a Luna hablar.

-Si yo lo he visto –dije un tanto presumida… ¡Por Morgana! Se me estaba pegando lo Malfoy.

-Harry… no tenía idea –por fin Dean y Seamus nos dieron paz y dejaron hablar a Harry.

-También mató a un basilisco en segundo año – Neville nos estaba apoyando.

-Y peleo contra cien dementores a la vez

-Oigan eso suena sencillo cuando lo dicen así, pero la verdad solo fue suerte, enfrentar esas cosas en la vida real no es lo mismo que en la escuela, si te equivocas en clase lo intentas al día siguiente, pero en la vida cuando estas entre la vida y la muerte, o ver a un amigo morir no tienen ni idea de lo que es.

-Si Harry, tienes razón, por eso te necesitamos, para tener la oportunidad de vencer a Voldemort

-¿Él ha vuelto? –pregunto alguien, pero no supe de quien era la voz.

Harry únicamente asintió con la cabeza y de un momento a otro se formaba una fila para apuntar su nombre en un pergamino que decía "ejercito de Dumbledore".

Se apuntaron todos los que habían ido a la reunión, los gemelos Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville, Seamus, Dean, las gemelas Patil, Ginny, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbott, Ernie McMillan, Justin… iban desde Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's y Hufflelpuff's, lo único que no había eran Slytherin's, nadie les tenía la suficiente confianza, quería invitar a Theodore Nott, pero aun no me daba la confianza para contarle algo tan delicado como el ejercito de Dumbledore.

Caminábamos de regreso al castillo con los Gemelos Weasley, Neville y Ginny.

-primero hay que buscar un lugar donde Umbridge no nos vea –Harry tenía razón en preocuparse mucho de eso, si la cara de sapo nos descubría todo se acabaría antes de que empezara.

-La casa de los gritos –fue la propuesta de Ginny

-Es muy pequeña

-El bosque prohibido –esta fue mi propuesta

-Ni lo pienses –Ron le tenía cierto pavor al bosque desde que fueron a visitar a Aragog en segundo año, pobre de él, de seguro fue una tortura… enfrentarte a muchas arañas gigantes y peludas cuando son tu peor temor.

-¿Qué pasa si Umbridge nos descubre?

-Que importa, es emocionante, romper las reglas –seguía bastante emocionada por mi encuentro con cierto rubio esta mañana, tal vez debería dejar de actuar tan infantil, solo fue un beso… pero vaya ¡que beso!

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué has hecho con Hermione Granger? – jajaja si Ron se enteraba, quien empezaba a cambiarme de seguro le daría un infarto.

 **Nos hemos desaparecido mucho tiempo, a veces no teníamos la inspiración para escribir, otras estábamos tan ocupadas que es un milagro que no hayamos olvidado nuestros nombres…. Los fics que estamos escribiendo jamás los dejaremos incompletos, así pasen 100 años, algún día los acabaremos.**

 **Esperamos que les guste este capítulo y si también leen nuestro otro fic "preparatoria-Hogwarts" les queremos decir que el nuevo capítulo está en proceso.**

 **Amamos leer todos los reviews que nos dejan, es verdaderamente emocionante leer un "me gusta la historia".**

 **Juramos solemnemente escribir más seguido.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los Malfoy ¿Mi nueva familia?**

 **Capítulo 4**

 _ **Baile de Halloween**_

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling, nosotras únicamente creamos la historia.**

No había visto al hurón oxigenado desde ese beso que nos dimos en aquel pasillo, bueno tampoco es como si lo hubiera estado buscando, estaba muy ocupada entre las clases, la tareas, el ejercito de Dumbledore y mi fundación P.E.E.D.O

Había pasado unas tres semanas desde que se creó el ejercito de Dumbledore, aun no habíamos tenido una reunión oficial porque, bueno no habíamos encontrado un buen lugar para practicar.

Ayer Neville nos condujo bastante emocionado por el séptimo piso, encontró la sala de los menesteres, estábamos muy contentos por haber encontrado el lugar perfecto para practicar y aprender hechizos pero aún quedaba pendiente la forma en que nos comunicaríamos, en eso se me ocurrieron monedas.

Monedas en las que aparecían únicamente el día y la hora que nos reuniríamos, eso me dedique toda la tarde hoy, había estado investigando en los libros varios hechizos para que nadie más que los que sabían utilizarla supiera lo que significaba, estaba en la biblioteca duplicando las monedas especiales.

Sabía que dos mesas más allá se encontraban Nott, Zabini y Malfoy, y al parecer hablaban de mí porque a cada rato me volteaban a ver, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas serpientes, tenía que acabar mis monedas y enviarlas a cada uno de los miembros de la organización.

Me dirigí a la lechuceria con un bonche de cartas explicándoles donde y como encontrara la sala de los menesteres junto con la moneda de cada uno, mientras hechizaba las cartas para que solo se pudieran leer con un revelio, buscaba a mi lechuza.

-Sé que es un gran trabajo Freydis, pero cuando regreses tendré un gran premio para ti en mi habitación- acaricie las plumas de mi hermosa lechuza y la envié con el bonche de cartas.

-Vaya Granger, no pensé que tuvieras una lechuza

-Sí, me la ha regalado Narcissa Malfoy… ¿Qué haces aquí? –La voz de Nott me sorprendió, pero también me calmo, había estado muy presionada con todo el trabajo que tenía, solo quería platicar un rato.

-Pues le envío una carta a mi padre, para que sepa que aún vivo… ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por el lago?

-¡Claro!, pero solo un pequeño rato, aún tengo cosas que hacer-En ese momento el chico tomo una lechuza negra con motas cafés y envió su carta.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer? –mientras me pregunto esto, emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el lago.

-Pues tengo que tejer botitas, guantes y gorritos

-¿Qué acaso tienes bebés ocultos por todo Hogwarts? –no pude evitar reír con ganas debido a su comentario

-¡Obvio no!

-¡Ah! Entonces son para Potter y Weasley… ¿no crees que es algo pronto para preparar los regalos de Navidad?

-Jajaja, tampoco es eso

-¿Entonces? –en verdad el Slytherin se notaba muy interesado con mi platica.

-Son para los elfos domésticos –en cuanto dije esto Nott desencajo su bonito rostro y le empecé a explicar sobre mi asociación y los objetivos que esta tenia.

-Enserio Granger, es un muy buena idea, me encantaría ayudarte con el P.E.E.D.O

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué mentiría?, ¿me dejarías ser el vicepresidente de tu asociación?

-¡Claro que sí! –la verdad es que el chico era bastante amable, no veo el por qué tendría que dudar de él.

…..

Iba caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts, me estaba escapando de Pansy, a veces esa chica podía ser bastante pesada cuando se lo propone.

Y ahí estaban la sangre sucia y Nott, me puse furioso al ver como ella le sonreír ¿Qué se traían esos dos?

-vaya vaya a quien tenemos aquí

-vete Malfoy –Granger quien se cree que es, ni siquiera me volteo a ver para decirme esas dos insignificantes palabras, me estaba empezando a poner furioso y al parecer Nott lo notó, pues me volteo a ver, movió su cabeza en una pequeña negativa y sonrió, como si supiera algo que yo no.

-Luego nos vemos Hermione, al parecer Malfoy quiere hablar contigo a solas – no pude creer lo que hizo a continuación, aun al recordarlo hizo que me hirviera la sangre, le dio un descarado beso en la mejilla a la sangre sucia ¡muy cerca de sus labios! Y todavía esa idiota se sonroja

-Hasta luego Theo –espero un momento a que Nott estuviera lejos y me volteo a ver - ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Mi madre te envió un vestido de gala –al ver su cara de confusión supe en ese momento que Granger no tenía ni idea del baile de Halloween, que tonta.

-Para el baile de Halloween –continúe hablando –y por lo que veo no tienes pareja aun

-A ti no te interesa Malfoy

-Tal vez podría invitarte yo…. Si no fueras tan insoportable, tal vez puedas decirle a tu querido Nott que te lleve, ya que te gusta tanto convivir con serpientes –dije esto más rudo de lo que debí, pero realmente me molestaba que Granger le coqueteara a mi amigo.

-¡Sabes que Malfoy, tienes razón le diré a Theo a ver si quiere acompañarme! –me puso muy nervioso la voz que uso Granger al decir esto… era demasiado sensual - ¿Dónde dices que esta el vestido? –dicho esto me sonrió descaradamente y me guiño un ojo.

-En mi habitación…

-¡Ah! Entonces no hay problema, le diré a Theo que me lo pase al rato… nos vemos Malfoy.

¡Demonios! Que le pasaba a esa sangre sucia, definitivamente hoy no era mi día, mi plan era hacerla sentir mal, no que invitara a Nott a salir.

…..

¡Que le pasaba a esa serpiente engreída! Solo de verlo me hacía enojar, pero también me daba confusión, ¿Por qué me había besado?... ni siquiera le intereso… -¿o sí?

-¡Herms! –volteé a ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz y detrás de mi venían corriendo mis amigos.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?

-Nada, simplemente te estábamos buscando…. Tal vez si no tienes tanta tarea hoy, podemos ir un rato a ver a Hagrid, ya sabes, hace mucho que no lo vemos –Harry se acomodó los lentes en el puente de la nariz.

-Claro que si… solo que… -no estaba seguro de decirles mi amistad con Theodore, me iban a matar eso claro estaba, pero tampoco podía invertarles una excusa para ir por el vestido… que va, ir con Hagrid un rato no me quitara mucho tiempo –Nada chicos, al rato lo hago, vamos.

El camino para ver a Hagrid nunca había sido muy corto que digamos, desde el Hall, que era donde mis amigos me encontraron tuvimos que atravesar el patio, bajar como si fuéramos al lago negro, cruzar los invernaderos, el sauce boxeador y por fin, cuando ya no podía más la cabaña de Hagrid se lograba visualizar.

-Hola chicos-la voz de Hagrid temblaba mucho y volteaba a ver nervioso los alrededores – pasen.

-¡Por Godric! ¿Qué te paso?, parece como si un hipogrifo te hubiera golpeado –Ron nunca tuvo mucho tacto al decir las cosas.

-Tuve que hacer una misión –conocía esa voz, Hagrid estaba realmente dudado en contarnos, pero al observar muy seriamente a Harry, dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a contar: - fui a ver a los gigantes.

-¿Y los encontraste? –Ok, también yo sé que no fue la pregunta más inteligente que he hecho en toda mi vida, pero realmente estaba sorprendida.

-No son tan difíciles de encontrar, ya sabes… son gigantes, pero alguien debe enseñarles modales –al decir esto agarro un pedazo de carne cruda y se colocó en el ojo morado -quisiera que me acompañaran a ver a alguien

…..

Estúpida Granger, estúpido Nott, estúpidos sean todos. ¿¡Quien se creen esos dos para siquiera hablarse!?

-Draco deberías calmarte, estas asustando a los de primer año

-¿¡Y a ti que te importan esos mocosos, Zabini!?

-Tienes razón, nada, pero me estas exasperando con tus actitudes

-¿Por qué a mis padres se les ocurrió siquiera pensar en esa sangre sucia? – estaba más calmado.

-¿Así que todo es por ella? –me dedico una sonrisa bastante sínica, odiaba eso de Zabini, que sonriera como si el supiera algo que yo no.

-¡Claro que todo es por esa! Y no sonrías así, lo odio y lo sabes.

-Ya Draco, tranquilo ya no te diré nada –mi amigo se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto, solo porque no quería estar rodeado de mocosos lo seguí.

En cuanto subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta, mis ojos en lo primero que se posaron fue en el paquete envuelto en un papel verde botella con el logo de mi familia en la parte de arriba, suspire y camine hacia el.

La curiosidad me gano y abrí la caja, siendo bastante cuidadoso…. Me quede atónito, era un vestido bastante bonito en color dorado, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome y lo saque de la caja.

-Vaya Draco, no sabía que irías tan guapo al baile –Zabini empezó a reír como loco, bien su chiste si era gracioso pero lo único que recibió de mí fue una mirada asesina.

El vestido esta largo, sin mucho bulto de la cintura para abajo, simplemente caía con elegancia la falda larga, en la parte de arriba solo había una pequeña manga y con un gran hueco en la parte de atrás, el vestido era muy sencillo pero demasiado elegante… Granger se vería hermosa en el baile, eso no lo dudaba ni un segundo.

Volví a colocar el vestido en la caja, la tome y salí del cuarto sin dar explicaciones.

Llevaba varios minutos afuera de la torre de Gryffindor, ya estaba desesperado de ver a los Gryffindor pasar y que se me quedaran mirando y Granger no aparecía, estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche su risa…. Esa risa que siempre le dedicaba a las personas que ella quería y sin razón aparente me enoje.

-¡Granger! – Sus tontos amigos levantaron sus varitas en contra mía… ¡ni que la fuera a matar en plena torre de Gryffindor!

-Tranquilos chicos, ahora voy con ustedes –cuando ese par de tontos desaparecieron me volteo a ver –Que quieres Malfoy –su voz se denotaba cansada.

-¿Qué sucede? – en cuanto pregunte esto me sentí como un idiota, no debía haberle preguntado eso.

Ella se sentó en el piso

-Fui a ver a Hagrid – fue todo lo que me dijo y yo ya no quería preguntar más, así que me senté a lado de ella y le tendí la caja.

Me observo con demasiada curiosidad, sus ojos color avellana me miraban, queriendo conocer lo que estaba pensando; tomo la caja y la abrió.

-Es precioso… -tuvo exactamente la misma impresión que yo.

…

Cuando lo voltee a ver tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro y en ese momento me pregunte como se vería su sonrisa…. ¡basta Hermione!.

Tome el vestido lo saque de la caja, realmente era hermoso, me quede sin palabras.

-Gracias…

-No me lo agradezcas a mi Granger, mi madre te lo compro –en ese momento el rubio se paró y me tendió su mano.

Una vez que los dos estábamos de pie apenas escuche un leve susurro provenir de sus labios.

-Te verás hermosa – después de eso me dio un corto beso en la frente, pero a la vez en mi cabeza duro siglos, no quería que se fuera.

No sé por qué lo hice, aun me lo sigo cuestionando pero lo abrace y el quedo paralizado, le volví a dar a las gracias y corrí al retrato de la dama gorda.

Voltee por última vez antes de meterme a mi sala común y él estaba ahí, de pie, observándome.

-Buenas noches Malfoy - no espere respuesta alguna, pero sé que también me dijo buenas noches después de que me metiera a mi sala.

…..

El baile de Halloween estaba a tan pocos días y yo aún no tenía pareja, me puse a reflexionar seriamente en lo que me dijo Malfoy, si quería invitar a Theo pero también quería ir con Draco ¿Increíble no? jamás pensé que esa simple idea se cruzara en mi cabeza… es más, jamás pensé si quiera en ir al baile con alguna serpiente. Sabía que Harry iría con Cho, últimamente se les veía demasiado juntos, lo que provocaba la ira de Ginny, el año pasado me contó acerca de sus sentimientos por Harry y sentía pena por ella, ver al chico que te gusta y que a él le guste otra.

-Oye Hermione –La voz soñadora de Luna me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola – aun no tenía la suficiente confianza para llamarla Luna, a penas la conocía, pero Luna se dio cuenta de mi confusión y me sonrió.

-Puedes llamarme Luna si gustas, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente… pero si no quieres ser mi amiga, también lo entendería, sé que a los hinkypunks espantan a muchas personas.

-Gracias Luna, también quiero ser tu amiga –Enseguida de que dije esas palabras supe que me arrepentiría, Luna es tan diferente a mi… ella cree en criaturas que nadie sabe si existen y yo soy pura lógica, hechos; en fin ¿Todos merecemos una oportunidad no?

Inmediatamente en el que pensé esto mi mente se dirigió a los Malfoy… sería injusto creer en las oportunidades y no dársela a Lucius o a Draco, cuando vaya a…. ¿casa?, en Navidad, tratare de estar más relajada y darles una oportunidad.

-perdona mi indiscreción pero ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-Aun no ¿y tú?

-Tampoco, creo que nadie me va a invitar, muchos piensan que soy rara.

-sabes Luna, tengo a la persona ideal para ti… ¿Conoces a Neville?

-Sí, es un muchacho de tu casa, bastante tímido, he visto cerca de él nargles.

-Ah… si -¿Qué son los nargles? –en fin, él tampoco tiene pareja y yo creo que sería muy lindo que vayan juntos, es un buen muchacho.

-¡Oh! No dudo que lo sea, yo creo que estaría bien ir con el… ¿le podrías preguntar si le gustaría ir conmigo? - en seguida que me dijo esto sus mejillas se sonrojaron –es que no nos conocemos y con los rumores que corren, pensara que realmente estoy loca.

-No te preocupes Luna, cuando llegue hoy en la noche a mi sala común yo le digo y mañana en el desayuno te digo su respuesta ¿te parece bien?

-¡Oh si Hermione! Gracias –inmediatamente me abrazo y se sonrojo por su atrevimiento, pero yo solo atine a sonreírle… la chica me caía bien después de todo.

….

-Oye Draco –levante la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo en mi sala común.

-¿Qué quieres Pansy? –estaba realmente fastidiado de ella.

-Pues quería saber si querías ir al baile conmigo -¡genial, lo que me faltaba!

-No lo creo Pansy

-¿Por qué? –sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¡Justamente por eso! Odio tus teatritos y lo sabes bastante bien –me levante bastante molesto del sillón color verde en el que estaba y me dirigí a la salida sin voltear mas

Iba caminando deprisa, quería salir de las mazmorras antes de que la odiosa de Parkinson me siguiera.

-¡Draco! –una voz femenina me paro

-Astoria, que milagro –sonreí, pues esa chica estaba buenísima, tenía sus curvas bien definidas, una cara afilada que la hacía ver bastante sensual.

-¡Oh Draco! –Hizo una pequeña risa y se sonrojo – me preguntaba si querías ir al baile conmigo

Su propuesta sinceramente me la esperaba, había estado recibiendo muchas invitaciones por parte de las chicas en Hogwarts, pero todas las había rechazado… tenía ganas… por más que odie decir esto pero tenía la esperanza de ir con Granger al baile, pero siquiera cuando me plantee la idea, la deseche… sabía que si iba con ella todo el colegio hablaría mal de mí.

-¿Por qué no?, será divertido –dicho esto a la Slytherin se le apareció una sonrisa tan grande, que creí que se fracturaría la mandíbula o algo así.

-¡Perfecto!, entonces nos vemos en el baile –se paró de puntitas y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, sin embargo no me quede satisfecho, no eran los labios que quería en ese momento.

...

Lo vi, iba a hablar con Snape acerca de la tarea que nos había dejado y justo cuando bajaba el ultimo escalón hacia las mazmorras vi a una chica castaña darle un beso a Draco muy cerca de sus labios, después de esto me oculte en la pared de las escaleras y me tape la boca para evitar que mi gemido saliera… me dolió ver eso… yo estaba tan confundida, subí las escaleras corriendo y ya iba al final del pasillo cuando escuche su voz

-¿Granger? –Draco estaba sorprendido de verme ahí.

Cuando voltee a verlo estaba tratando de contener una pequeña lágrima, que sin mucho esfuerzo bajo por mi mejilla

-¿Estas llorando? –la voz de Draco no salía de su asombro

-¡Déjame en paz Malfoy!

-¿Qué tienes? - ¿acaso se oía preocupado?, justo después estaba tan cerca de mí que podía ver como subía y bajaba su pecho por la respiración.

-¡Nada!, mejor ve a consolar a tu amiguita – justo después salí corriendo, no soy de las chicas que huye de sus problemas pero no me sentía con la suficiente fuerza para seguir ahí.

¿Qué me sucede? ¿Desde cuándo siento celos? Y sobre todo ¿desde cuándo me importa con quien salga Draco Malfoy?

…..

Definitivamente no la entendía, ¿por qué se ponía así?, sabía que estaba celosa, lo supe cuando utilizo ese tono de voz conmigo pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?... Cada vez comprendía con mayor razón que Hermione Jean Granger estaba loca ¿o tal vez el que se volvía loco soy yo?

¡Imposible! Draco Malfoy jamás estará loco.

Aun así sentía pena por Granger… ya sabía lo que haría para "compensarla". Espera ¿compensarla por qué?, definitivamente él estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Oye Nott, mi madre me pidió que te dijera a ver si le podías hacer un favor- no fue la mejor idea, pero sin razón alguna me sentía culpable.

-¿Así? Y se podría saber qué favor necesita tan urgente tu madre -¡Lo sabía! Nott sabía que estaba mintiendo y usando a mi madre de excusa.

-Pues ella siente lastima por Granger ¿Y quién no?, y me mando en una carta que le pidiera a uno de mis amigos que la invitara al baile, para que no se la pasara sola ya sabes –Después de que dije esto Nott sonrío y alzo una ceja, puso una cara de sorprendido y a la vez de que sabía que tramaba

-¡Qué gran idea tuvo tu madre Malfoy!, sinceramente pensaba invitarla pero no lo había hecho porque pensaba que tu querías ir con ella

-¡Yo no quiero ir con esa sangre sucia!- esto último lo grite, estaba enojado y desesperado.

Nott me volteo a ver y puso esa mirada de desaprobación, después movió su cabeza en una negativa y añadió: Malfoy, a veces eres tan ciego.

….

Faltaba un día para el baile, todo el castillo se estaba volviendo loc, entre invitaciones, las chicas pensando en ir a comprar vestidos, en fin, todo estaba muy agitado y yo solo estaba con Ginny disfrutando del sol cerca del lago negro.

-¡Mira Hermione ahí va, esta chica, la que últimamente te habla mucho –Voltee la mirada hacia donde Ginny me indicaba y efectivamente ahí se encontraba luna caminando y mirando hacia el cielo.

-La invitare, se ve sola y tal vez quiera platicar con nosotras

-¿Segura Hermione?, compartimos clase de transformaciones y dicen que esta chiflada

-Estoy segura Ginny, Luna no está loca, más bien vive en otro mundo o simplemente ve cosas que nosotras no podemos ver –Increíble, Hermione Granger diciendo que hay cosas que no podemos ver

-Ay Herms, a veces suenas como mi madre

Ignore el comentario de Ginny y le grite a Luna

-¡Hola Hermione!, Hola Ginny Weasley ¿Cómo están?

-Bastante bien- fue lo único que dijo Ginny así que le dirigí una mirada desaprobatoria y después añadió - ¿Luna cierto? Quieres sentarte con nosotras

-¡Me encantaría!, muchas gracias por la invitación Ginny Weasley –Luna lucio una sonrisa radiante y se sentó junto a mi

-Dime solo Ginny… Ginny Weasley suena tan… formal, aparte somos compañeras de clase, así que puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre

-Muchas gracias Ginny

-¿Y bien ya las han invitado al baile?- la pelirroja parecía bastante relajada con Luna, tomo confianza con ella rápidamente y me dio mucho gusto por Luna.

-A mi si, Hermione me hizo el enorme favor de conseguirme una cita para el baile.

-¿Y quién es?

-Pues Neville

-¡Neville! Es un chico muy dulce, te aseguro que te la pasaras bien Luna

-¿Y tú Ginny?- Había estado tan ocupada en distintas tareas que ni siquiera se si mi mejor amiga tiene pareja para el baile.

-Pues pensaba ir con Harry, ya sabes Herms, pero esta embobado por Chang, así que le dije a Seamus y me dijo que le agradaba la idea… ¿Por cierto tu Luna vas en Ravenclaw?

-Sí, y si tu pregunta es si conozco a Cho Chang, es si, es dos años mayor que yo y a veces la veo en la sala común leyendo… es buena persona, pero tiene una amiga, Marietta, ella siempre se está burlando de mí y escondiendo mis cosas, dicen que estoy loca.

Inmediatamente de que dijo esto Luna se formó un silencio incomodo, es raro escuchar a una persona hablar con tanta naturalidad de las maldades que le hacen otras persona, definitivamente Luna no estaba loca, más bien es más madura de lo que debería de ser a su edad.

-Ya te hemos dicho con quién vamos a ir, pero tú no nos has dicho si ya tienes pareja Hermione –Ginny decidió romper ese silencio incomodo de una manera muy inteligente.

-Pues yo no….

-¡Hermione que bueno que te encuentro! –Una voz masculina interrumpió lo que les iba a decir a las chicas, voltee al lugar de donde provenía la voz y ahí estaba, bastante guapo si puedo agregar, Theo.

-Hola Theo –sonreí e inmediatamente me pare a saludarlo

-Perdonen mis modales, ¿Cómo se encuentran?

-Bastante bien Theodore Nott –Luna fue la única en contestar pues Ginny estaba bastante asombrada, aun no le había contado que Nott y yo éramos amigos, por la mirada que tenía en su cara sabía que me esperaba un largo interrogatorio.

-¿Les molesta si les quito a Hermione unos minutos?

-No claro que no –otra vez fue Luna la única en contestar.

Theo y yo nos alejamos unos cuantos metros de mis amigas

-¿Cómo estas Theo? ¿Para que soy buena?

-Estoy muy bien Hermione, y parece que tú lo estas por esa sonrisa tan encantadora que traes –dicho esto me sonroje como nunca antes, Theo era un muchacho sacado de un libro de hadas – Te quería preguntar si me harías el honor de ser mi compañera en el baile de mañana

-¡De hecho te iba a invitar yo! Pero veo que me has ganado

-¿Entonces es un sí?

-¡Claro que sí! Me encantaría

-¡Perfecto, te recojo mañana en tu sala común a las 8:00! –al ver que le asentí sonrió y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y yo me quede ahí, embobada tocando mi mejilla.

Cuando regrese a sentarme con Luna y Ginny les conte toda la historia de Theo, por fin me quitaba un peso de encima, que no me juzgaran por ser amiga de un Slytherin, si se los contara a Ron y Harry sería otra historia son tan testarudos y prejuiciosos aveces, cuando el sol se estaba metiendo las tres nos dirigimos al gran comedor para cenar.

…..

Hoy era el día del baile, Habia pasado gran parte del dia pensando en Granger y me odiaba por eso, aun me sentía culpable, sabia que Nott la había invitado pero yo no me sentía mejor y no sabía aun porque.

Llego la hora del baile y espere a Astoria en nuestra sala común, bajo en un elegante vestido azul eléctrico, a pesar de ser de un color muy llamativo no se le veía mal, se veía elegante y sensual, justo como tenía que ser la compañera de un Malfoy.

Le ofrecí mi brazo sin decir ni una palabra y caminamos hacia el gran comedor, justo cuando íbamos a entrar Astoria se quedo platada en el suelo, le iba a decir que se moviera cuando me fije que miraba hacia las escaleras… y ahí al pie de ellas, iban bajando Nott y Granger.

Enseguida Granger opaco toda belleza de Astoria, se veía simplemente perfecta en ese vestido, con esa coleta alta de la cual le mechones de cabello enchinados, iba maquillada suavemente y yo me quede sin palabras, justo ahí me di cuenta que quería que ella entrara de mi brazo, que bailara conmigo y que pasara una velada inolvidable conmigo.

-¡Hola Astoria!, luces hermosa esta noche – Nott agarro la mano de Astoria y le dio un pequeño beso, después estiro su mano para que Granger terminara de bajar el ultimo escalón de la escalera.

-Buenas noches Malfoy –fue el único comentario que salió de la boca de Hermione y otra vez me quede sin palabras, anhelando algo que no tenía.

-¿Cómo es que vienes con… ella? –el tono despectivo de Astoria dirigiéndose a Hermione me hizo enfadar y al parecer a Nott también.

-Porque es buena compañía, nunca te quedas sin conversación a lado de ella, es divertida, sabe se educada aun con las persona que no lo son con ella y es simplemente hermosa –Hermione al escuchar esto enderezó la espalda y le agradeció en silencio a Theo por defenderla y decir tan perfectas palabras de ella- ¿No lo crees Draco? –esta vez Theodore se dirigió exclusivamente al rey de las serpientes.

…..

-Claro que si –su respuesta me sorprendió, pensaba que iba a decir algo despectivo sobre mí pero simplemente le dio la razón a Theo por los cumplidos que hizo sobre mi

Después Theo sonrió, como si estuviera complacido con la respuesta del hurón y me agarro la mano para entrar al comedor, antes de entrar mire por última vez a la pareja y Greengrass parecía enfadada… pero Draco simplemente me miró y no supe como interpretara su mirada

Lo único que sé es que agitó todo dentro mi con esa mirada, sus ojos grises me traspasaban el alma y fue cuando quise correr hacia él y besarlo, como aquella vez.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los Malfoy ¿Mi nueva familia?**

 **Capítulo 5**

 _ **Brigada inquisitorial**_

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling, nosotras únicamente creamos la historia.**

 **Hace mucho que no actualizábamos, les pedimos una disculpa y les agradecemos por seguir nuestras historias, ya tenemos un buen rato escribiendo y no seguiríamos si no fueran por ustedes, realmente nos aliente mucho ver que les gustan nuestra creaciones y esperamos que este capítulo también sea de su agrado. A leer!**

Theo y yo entramos al gran comedor y luego, luego me invito a bailar… invitación que acepte gustosa.

Bailamos un buen rato, la verdad, Theodore es una gran bailarín, muy educado y me da vueltas muy seguro de sí, no como Harry o Ronald a los cuales les sudan las manos y se tropiezan por estar tan nerviosa, no, Theo era diferente, seguro de sí y por qué no decirlo… extremadamente guapo.

-Oye Theo, voy por algo de beber, estoy sedienta

-Claro que si Hermione, ahorita nos vemos- me dio una pequeña vuelta y me beso mi mano, provocando que me pusiera muy nerviosa.

Llegue a la mesa donde estaban todas las bebidas y ahí se encontrar Luna y Ginny hablando, al parecer ya se llevaban muy bien, eso me daba gusto.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo la están pasando?

-Hola Hermione, bastante bien, Neville es muy tierno gracias por pedirle que fuera mi cita –Luna siempre parecía que estaba en la… Luna.

-Me alegro mucho Luna, mereces una gran noche… ¿Y tú Ginny?

-Maso menos, Seamus no baila mucho y pues he estado sentada casi toda la noche, pero ¿Qué tal tú? Se ve que a Theo le encanta bailar –me guiño un ojo y yo solo reí

-Les cuento mañana

….

-Deja de mirarla, ¿No querrás que alguien se enteré no?- Nott me espantó no lo escuche llegar, como buena serpiente escurridiza que es.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Ajam… bueno ve a bailar con ella, le dije que iría por bebidas pero creo que hoy me siento extremadamente gentil, así que aprovecha la oportunidad.

-¿Estás loco?, deberían encerrarte en San Mungo, ¿Crees que quiero bailar con la sangre sucia?

-Bueno Malfoy, tú te lo pierdes –dicho esto se alejó y yo me quede demasiado enojado y para acabar de arruinar mi noche Astoria se acercó

-¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Te sientes mal?- Dijo la chica acercándose a besarme

-No estoy de humor Astoria

-Quizás si te dejas consentir te sientas mejor- En ese momento no pensé en nada solo quería quitar la rabia que traía y la besé, demasiado rudo y seco a decir verdad pero ¿A quién le importa? Ella parecía feliz y yo solo quería pasar un buen rato.

…..

-¿Ya viste Herms? Parece que nuestro hurón ya consiguió pareja, siempre tiene a una diferente.

En ese momento voltee a donde Ginny miraba y se me cayó el alma a los pies, sentía que me mareaba, no podía ser que la estuviera besando, no podía no…

-Ginny no me siento bien, me empezó a doler la cabeza, iré a mi cuarto.

-Herms estas segura que... –no deje a mi amiga acabar, quería salir de ahí ya, me estaba quedando sin aire y sin pensarlo salí corriendo.

Simplemente salí del castillo, iba bajando hacia el lago cuando me tropecé y me lastime la rodilla, revise que no fuera muy grave la herida para después acercar mis piernas a mi cuerpo; me quede ahí, viendo el lago mientras una testaruda lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla… la Luna se veía hermosa, tanto reflejada en el lago como en el cielo, era luna llena

-Seguramente Lupin la ha de estar pasando mal- sonreí tan solo en recordar mis aventuras con Harry y Ron hace dos años, últimamente había estado muy separada de ellos, desde que me fui a vivir con los Malfoy…. Malfoy…. Draco.

-¿Por qué es tan complicado?- no se ni siquiera lo que siento, pero ¿Por qué me afecta tanto verlo con Astoria?

Sabía que Malfoy me gustaba, no era normal lo que sentía cada vez que lo veía con la Slytherin, pero tampoco es normal que me guste Malfoy, el jamás estaría con alguien como yo… ni siquiera sé si yo quiero estar con él, él es egoísta, narcisista, malcriado, grosero, sabía perfectamente que una relación con una persona así era autodestructiva.

-Creo que lo mejor será que lo olvide.

-¿Olvidar que? –La dulce voz me asusto, voltee la cabeza y ahí estaba Luna de pie, con un vestido azul claro, pero con listones amarillos chillantes.

-Oh, Hola Luna, no sabía que estabas aquí afuera, ¿Qué paso con Neville?

-Es un chico muy lindo, pero yo tenía que salir a ver si había torposolos, les encanta la noche de Halloween.

Muy bien no tenía ninguna idea de que eran los torposolos pero aun así le indique a Luna que se sentara a mi lado, no quería estar sola.

-Te noto triste Hermione, ¿Qué paso? –Después de que dijera estas palabras me rendí y le conté absolutamente todo a Luna, ella solo escuchaba, de vez en cuando sonreía y miraba hacia el cielo oscuro mientras yo seguía con mi relato.

-En algo tienes razón Hermione, Draco Malfoy no está listo para una relación con una persona como tu… pero tal vez en un futuro –inmediatamente me sonrió y le agradecí que escuchara sin juzgarme, definitivamente Luna era una gran amiga –Vamos a meternos, estoy segura que ya casi es la hora en que los Hinkypunks salen a hacer travesuras.

…..

-¡Vaya Malfoy! Eres un genio –Nott se me acercó, por su tono de voz sonaba bastante molesto y eso era raro en el

-¿Qué te sucede Nott?

-¿¡Que me sucede!? ¿Qué te sucede a ti?, ahora si lo arruinaste todo

-¿Me puedes decir de qué coño estás hablando? – No iba a tolerar que me hablara así, estoy realmente enojado e irritado.

-¡La heriste! ¿Tenías que besar a tu amiguita?

-¿A quién herí?

-¡A Hermione! Eres un idiota, ella empezaba a sentir algo por ti y tú tenías que comportarte como un imbécil

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- definitivamente estaba asombrado ¿Granger? ¿Sentía algo por mí? Un momento ¿Sentía? ¿Ya no?

-Su amiga la pelirroja me conto que cuando vio al más grande imbécil de todos besarse con Astoria salió corriendo del baile

-Pero… yo no... no sabía

-¡Estaba seguro de que te gustaba! Por la manera en que la veías, es una bruja bastante hermosa, a su manera, es inteligente… demonios te estaba ayudando a que te dieras cuenta de que Hermione vale más la pena que los ideales de nuestros padres… Pero yo también caí y me empezó a gustar Hermione, valoro demasiado nuestra amistad y pensaba dejártela pero como veo que nunca cambiaras, que seguirás siendo el mismo idiota que siempre…

-¿Y entonces? ¡Quédate con Granger!, no me interesa en lo absoluto –Aun no sé por qué le dije eso, no era lo que sentía pero estaba enojado… enojado conmigo mismo.

-¡Perfecto! Le pediré a Granger que salga conmigo y créeme Malfoy, no volveré a pensar en ayudarte, si quieres a Granger lucha por ella, sino entonces desaparece

-¿¡Crees que me interesa esa sangre sucia!? ¿Manchar mi linaje con esa?

-¿Cómo pude pensar que cambiarias? –Esa voz… su voz, tanto Nott como yo volteamos y ahí estaba, Hermione, más hermosa que nunca antes, con su vestido dorado, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frio pero en sus ojos, sus ojos color avellana se estaba llenando de lágrimas; Justo en ese momento algo en mí se rompió, y me odie… odie hacerla llorar.

-Granger… -no salía nada más de mi boca, me quede sin palabras.

-Olvídalo Malfoy has dicho lo que pensabas.

-No… yo no…

-Hermione, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu torre? –y ahí estaba la voz de Nott.

-Si Theo.

Caminamos un buen rato hacia mi torre, íbamos a paso lento yo no quería llegar aun y Theo era una muy buena compañía, estaba cansada, cansada de creer en las personas, casada de que me lastimaran, cansada de que solo me utilizaran…

-Hermione… ¿Estas bien? –Theo volteo a verme, se veía muy preocupado, no quería que se preocupara por mí así que solo asentí e intente sonreír.

Theo se dio cuenta rápidamente de que le estaba mintiendo, sonrió y me abrazo… su abrazo era tan cálido, tan lleno de sentimientos buenos que únicamente me volví a rendir, es la segunda vez que me pasa esta noche.

-Ya no llores –me dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba mi cabello –tranquila, todo estará bien

-¿Estás seguro? –voltee a verlos, seguramente mi cara estuviera hinchada, mis ojos rojos, en fin hoy no fue mi noche.

-Te lo prometo –no sé por qué me sentí feliz en ese momento, tenía a varias personas que me querían, que me procuraban, ya basta de llorar por esas personas que no valen la pena, no más.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?

-Si Theo no te preocupes, gracias por todo – sin pensarlo me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Justo cuando iba a entrar el Slytherin dijo mi nombre, voltee a mirarlo y me beso, me beso en los labios y no pude hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar.

Realmente se sentía bien, Theo mordisqueaba un poco mi labio inferior mientras mis brazos se dirigían hacia su cuello, me tomo de la cintura y con un poco de temor profundizo el beso. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo de nivel el beso hasta que simplemente se despegó de mí y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Si soy sincera, ese beso fue grandioso pero no sentí lo mismo que con Malfoy, no sentí esos thestrals en el estómago, no sentí que estaba en otro planeta, no me sentí diferente como con Malfoy y eso me enojaba.

-Granger, eres hermosa –dicho esto se alejó por el pasillo y yo únicamente sonreí.

-Se puede saber que hacías besándote con una serpiente –la voz de Harry me saco de mi ensueño.

-Yo… Harry –no sabía que decir, estaba nerviosa pues Harry me había visto, pero también estaba cansada, lo único que quería era acostarme y dormir -¿te puedo explicar mañana?

-No, Hermione, explícame ¿Qué hacías? –lucia bastante molesto

-Harry, fue un día horrible, solo quiero dormir, por favor…

-¡Es un Slytherin Hermione! – Harry observo como cerré amenazadoramente mis ojos y su cerebro por fin empezó a funcionar –pero entiendo que te sientas cansada, mañana hablamos.

-Gracias Harry –iba a pasar de lado de él cuándo agarro mi muñeca

-Hablo en serio Hermione, mañana sin falta

-Si Harry, buenas noches – me subí a mi cuarto, me puse la pijama y cerré las cortinas de mi cama, no quería llorar pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sacar todo lo que sentía, solo por hoy me daría el lujo de ser débil, solo por esta noche lloraría por Draco Malfoy.

….

Estaba furioso, como podía suceder eso… hice llorar a Granger, ahhh quería gritar, quería golpear a alguien quería… quería…

-Estúpida Granger, porque ves cosas que no te incumben –sabía que no era culpa de Granger, pero aun así era más fácil buscar culpables

"Aunque tú eres el único culpable"

-Cállate no es cierto, toda la culpa la tiene ella, desde que apareció en mi vida.

"Pero cambio tu vida para bien"

-No es cierto, todo lo complico, todo lo hizo jodidamente complicado.

"Porque te gusta"

-¡Ya cállate! –me estaba volviendo loco, ahora me peleaba conmigo mismo.

-¿A quién le gritas? –pregunto Theo, se me helo la sangre cuando lo vi entrar a la habitación, el tenía la culpa.

-¡Cállate tú también! ¿Venias de hacerle cariñitos a Granger?, ¿Qué tiene esa sangre sucia que te gusta tanto?, ¿Crees que realmente se fijaría en ti? –lo dije todo sin pesar, escupiendo las palabras y note como Theo se tensaba.

-Mira Malfoy, solo lo diré una vez –automáticamente Theo hizo la voz más calmada y eso me asusto, nunca lo había visto así –Si, venia de estar con Granger, me encanta todo de ella, su cuerpo, su cara, su cabello, su manera de pensar, la manera en que arruga la nariz cuando lee algo que no entiende, sus ideales, todo de ella me gusta y no permitiré que la lastimes.

Me dejo sin palabras… ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de todo eso?, ¿Por qué él nunca había notado esos detalles de ella?

Theo silenciosamente agarro un libro de su cómoda y se salió del cuarto dejándome solo.

….

No tenía ganas de pararme, lo de ayer con Granger me hizo sentir extremadamente culpable, no pude dormir bien, tuve pesadillas con ella… con ella llorando, llorando por mi culpa. Tenía que hacer algo para remediar lo que hice, tal vez unos chocolates… no Granger no es de esas chicas así que ni pensar en joyas o flores.

¡Libros eso es! A la sabelotodo le encantan los libros… ¿pero que libros ya tiene?

-¿Por qué es tan complicado?- ya estaba decidido, hoy iría a hogsmaeade y no saldría de ahí, hasta que encontrara el libro perfecto.

Y así fue como pase la mayor parte de la mañana del sábado, buscando un estúpido libro para Granger.

Me decidí por algo muggle, así que le compre una novela llamada "El amante de Lady Chatterley", el señor de la tienda me dijo que si me gustaba todo tipo de lecturas, era el libro que no podía faltar en tu biblioteca.

Después de comprar el libros me fui caminando a Hogwarts, era Noviembre y a pesar de eso ya se sentía mucho aire por lo que me cubrí bien la garganta con mi bufanda, llegue a la entrada de Hogwarts y cuando empuje la puerta me encontré con Umbridge, indicándole al tonto de Filch como colgar uno de sus estúpidos decretos.

Intente irme de ahí sin que me notaran pero fue muy tarde, escuche la voz chillona de esa vieja gorda.

-¡Draco!, qué bueno que estas aquí, justo estoy colgando mi nuevo decreto, desde que el ministerio me puso a cargo de Hogwarts todo a mejorado, ¿verdad que el viejo de Dumbledore no tenía control de nada? El ministerio está muy preocupado por su educación -¿Qué acaso nunca se callaba? –pero bueno solo quería decirte que estoy organizando una brigada inquisitorial, con el fin de que no se incumplan las reglas, ya sabes.

¿Brigada inquisitorial? Y a mí qué demonios me interesa

-Estoy segura de que Potter, Weasley y Granger andan tramando cosas malas, me gustaría que tú y tus amigos, el señor Grabb y el señor Goyle, los vigilaran más de cerca… y cualquier cosa chueca que vean, me lo hagan saber para otorgar los castigos necesarios -¿Granger? ¿Granger estaba en problemas? Al ver mi interés sobre lo que decía por ultimo agregó –Les daré puntos extras para sus clases claro.

-Sabe profesora, los puntos extras me caerán bien –obviamente no lo hacía por los puntos sino por Granger, quería protegerla.

Umbridge me sonrió y por ultimo dijo: tenemos un trato.

…

-Entonces Hermione explícame lo que sucedió ayer –Harry me intercepto justo cuando salí de la torre.

-Theo fue mi cita ayer en el baile, empezamos a salir como amigos y simplemente paso, sé que es un Slytherin, pero no es como ellos ¿de acuerdo? Él es lindo y pacífico, confía en mí por favor –Directo y concreto, no tenía nada más que decir, estaba muy afectada por lo de Draco y lo único que quería es que Harry no me juzgara

-Está bien Hermione, confió en ti, y si tú quieres ser amiga de Nott está bien, solo no quiero que te rompan el corazón –Harry me miro, sabía que podía confiar en él y le agradecía mucho el apoyo que me daba en estos momentos

-Gracias Harry, lo aprecio mucho… sobre lo del E.D –automáticamente baje mi voz para poder hablar –Creo que ya es hora de empezar las reuniones ¿no crees?

-Si hoy mismo empezamos, ¿podrías mandarles el mensaje a todos? Que nos veamos en el séptimo piso como a las 6 de la tarde

-Claro que si Harry –le sonreí y continúe con mi camino.

…

-Oye Granger - ¿Por qué a mí?, acaso Draco Malfoy solo le interesaba hacerme la vida imposible, lo único que quiero es que desaparezca de mi vista.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –estaba muy arisca, pero estaba enojada con él.

-¿Qué andas tramando con Potter y Weasley? –esa pregunta no la esperaba, me sorprendí bastante

-¿Cómo?

-¡No te hagas Granger!, Umbridge anda detrás de sus cabezas, piensa que planean algo -¿Umbridge, ya sabía lo del E.D?

-¿Cómo sabes eso Malfoy?

-¡Porque Umbridge me lo dijo! –se estaba poniendo furioso, lo notaba – Si no me quieres contar está bien Granger, pero te advierto que tienes que tener mucho cuidado.

…..

Aún no había encontrado el momento oportuno para darle su estúpido libro y que me perdonara.

Ya se acercaba Diciembre y con ello el frio en las mazmorras cada vez se hacía más insoportable, pasaba el menor tiempo posible ahí abajo aparte de que últimamente Astoria se había vuelto berrinchuda como Pansy ¿Por qué tienen que ser así?

Sabia que Granger se estaba reuniendo con algunos Gryffindors, Hufflelpuff y Ravenclaws, los habiamos cachado yendo al septimo piso y entrando a una sala que desaparecia, imagino que es la sala de menesteres, habia leido sobre ella en la historia de hogwarts, lo que nadie sabía era que tanto hacían ahí adentro.

Le informe a Umbridge sobre lo que había visto, me estaba presionando mucho por agilizar la "investigación" y yo ya no tenía como ocultar más este hecho.

-Muy bien señor Malfoy, si se reúnen a veces entre semana y todos los sábados, mañana mismo ire a ver, mañana es sábado, así que es obvio que estarán ahí

Tenía que avisarle a Granger, tenía que decirle que no fuera, tenía que protegerla.

La busque por todo el castillo, hasta que la encontré en uno de los jardines, curiosamente estaba sola, últimamente salía mucho con Nott, a pesar de que Nott me decía que solo eran amigos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos para mi gusto.

-¿No te cansas de leer?, la siguiente semana son las vacaciones de Diciembre y tú sigues estudiando- la castaña no me hizo caso, solo me volteo a ver y siguió leyendo su libro, había decidido ignorarme y eso no me gustaba.

-¡Hazme caso Granger! –Me harté y la levente del brazo, la aplaste contra uno de los muros y la mire fijamente

-Me lastimas Malfoy, suéltame- ella estaba muy calmada, así que la despegue y la volví a aplastar contra el muro, quería que hiciera algo, lo que sea.

-Hablo en serio Malfoy me lastimas –ella cerro los ojos en señal de dolor y entre en razón

-Perdóname –le acariciare la mejilla y me despegue un poco para no aplastarla –Granger, mañana no tienes que ir a tu reunión con tus amiguitos, Umbridge lo sabe

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes? -¿Por qué era tan necia? ¿Acaso no entendía que solo la quería proteger?

-Como quieras Granger, pero solo no vayas –me aleje de ahí, no podía estar tan cerca de ella sin querer besarla como aquella vez, ¿Qué me sucedía? No estaba enamorado, los Malfoy no se enamoran, es para débiles, pero ¿Por qué la pienso mucho últimamente? ¿Por qué solo tengo ganas de besarla?

….

¿Podía confiar en Malfoy?, ¡No! Definitivamente no, no se puede confiar en alguien que solo quiere lastimarte.

Seguramente solo era una de sus artimañas para que le contara sobre el E.D y eso definitivamente no sucedería, al único que le había contado era a Theo y porque sabía que podía confiar en él, pero a ¿Malfoy? ¡NO!.

Me fui enojada a mi habitación ¿Quién se creía que era para lastimarme así? Es un engreído, malcriado, egoísta, ególatra.

Una vez que entre a mi habitación me acosté y me quede dormida, estaba muy cansada, nadie me culparía había estado estudiando mucho estas semanas por las vacaciones, presentía que en la mansión no podría hacerlo.

Abrí los ojos, la luz entraba por las cortinas de mi cama, me frote los ojos y me pare con suma flojera, era sábado lo que significaba que después del desayuno tendríamos práctica con el E.D.

Hoy era el último día del año que nos reuniríamos y como regalo de Navidad Harry quiere enseñarnos hacer un patronus, había leído mucho sobre cómo se hacia el hechizo, me sabia la teoría pero nunca había hecho uno, estaba emocionada.

Hoy todos estaban emocionados, todos llegaron temprano a la práctica, todos queríamos aprender a hacer un patronus.

-Muy bien, lo primero que tienen que hacer es traer a su memoria el recuerdo más feliz que tengan, tiene que llenarlos de felicidad, pasare uno a uno y les preguntare su recuerdo ¿de acuerdo? –todos asentimos emocionados.

Nos formamos en una fila y Harry pasó a preguntarnos nuestro recuerdo más feliz, el problema era que yo no tenía uno…

-¿Bien Hermione, cual es el tuyo? –No sabía que decir

-Mmmm… pues… cuando recibí sus regalos de navidad en primer año –Harry se me quedo mirando y sonrió

-No Herms, tiene que ser más fuerte

-Entonces cuando me entere que era bruja

-Está bien, probaremos con ese –Harry me pregunto que si estaba lista y asentí… realice el hechizo, grite "expecto patronum" y no salió más que una leve nubecita plateada.

Todos los presentes se asombraron y eso me molesto, primera vez que la sabelotodo Granger no le salía un hechizo… ya hasta sueno como Malfoy en mi mente.

¿Malfoy? De repente me vino a la mente nuestro primer beso en el castillo, fue hermoso, por más que odie a Malfoy ese beso me quito el aliento, me sentí feliz cuando me dio ese beso

-Creo… creo que ya lo tengo Harry –no sabía lo que hacía solo me concentre en recordar los labios de Malfoy sobre los míos, lo que Draco me hizo sentir en ese beso… Draco…

-"Expecto patronum" - Una hermosa nutria plateada salió de la punta de mi varita y recorrió el lugar antes de que el espejo de en frente explotara.

….

Estábamos afuera de la sala de menesteres, estaba rogándole a Merlín que Granger me hubiera hecho caso y que no hubiera ido.

La loca de Umbridge hizo un bombarda máxima, explotando toda la pared y vi a todo el grupito de Potter sorprendidos, no esperaban que nosotros los encontráramos ¿Qué acaso Granger no les advirtió nada?... Granger… ¿Dónde estaba Granger?, mis ojos recorrieron todo el lugar en su búsqueda y la vi, estaba tirada en el piso… A decir verdad varios estaban heridos, los pedazos de roca habían salido volando por todo el lugar hiriendo a varios estudiantes, pero no me importaban ellos, solo me importaba Granger.

La mire, estaba tirada en el piso con los ojos abiertos y una gran mancha de sangre a su alrededor

-¡Granger! –me acerque corriendo a verla, justo cuando di el ´primer paso muchos alumnos salieron corriendo de Umbridge, otros no tuvieron suerte y la vieja bruja loca los atrapo con hechizos, era un caos.

Me tire en el piso y coloque la cabeza de Granger en mis pantalones, me estaba manchando de sangre pero eso no me interesa, solo me importaba que ella estuviera bien- Granger no cierres los ojos, por favor, ahorita te llevo a la enfermería –la castaña solo me miro con sus hermosos ojos color avellana

-Dra… Draco –a penas y podía hablar – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si serás tonta, ¡te dije que no vinieras!, te lo advertí ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso Granger? –Ella empezó a cerrar sus ojos –Hermione, aguanta.

….

Abrí los ojos, me dolía la cabeza, estaba en la enfermería eso lo sabía y en ese momento todos mis recuerdos empezaron a llegar, Umbridge nos había atrapado, Draco estaba ahí… ¿Que paso después?

Me intente parar de la cama pero una mano fría me lo impidió.

-Veo que ya estas despierta –era Draco, me miraba con sus ojos color gris, se veía preocupado - ¿Qué paso?

-Pues que te desmayaste, te traje a la enfermería y le mande una carta a mi madre… está furiosa, no quiero saber que le dirá a Umbridge

-¿Esta muy enojada? – casualmente estaba muy preocupada, no quería que Narcissa me gritara por no haber confiado en Malfoy, no quería que me regañaran

El rubio rio ante mi expresión de preocupación y dijo

-Claro que está enojada, pero no contigo tonta… hable con ella hace rato, me dijo que nos llevara a la mansión antes de las vacaciones, ella quiere que te recuperes allá, fue a hablar con Dumbledore sobre eso y de paso quería poner en su lugar a Umbridge.

-Gracias por todo – fue lo único que podía decir, no sabía que decirle a Malfoy, sobre todo cuando sus ojos estaban sobre mí, no me sentía cómoda.

-De nada – alzo una ceja y se inclinó para darme un beso en los labios, cerré los ojos… sus besos eran exquisitos, eran de esos besos que con el mas mínimo contacto te dejan sin aliento y eso era exactamente lo que me estaba pasando.

Deje que un pequeño gemido saliera de mi boca y el ojigris se separó de mí.

-No debes moverte mucho, sino la herida se abrirá… descansa Granger –justo cuando se iba añadió – tus amiguitos te trajeron regalos.

En ese momento voltee a ver la mesita de noche que había a lado de mi cama, habían ranas de chocolate de parte de Ron y de Harry, habían dulces como grageas de parte de Ginny y Luna… Theo me trajo unas hermosas flores rosas con una tarjeta que decía "no te metas en problemas, te quiero"

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue un pequeño paquete con un moño verde, me senté con cuidado en la cama y puse el paquete en mis piernas.

Leí la tarjeta y decía "ya perdóname Granger"… era de Malfoy, no necesitaba firma o alguna otra palabra más para saber eso, decidi abrir el paquete y ahí había un libro.

El libro era de David Herbert Lawrence, un famoso escritor inglés, me emocione tanto que lagrimas salían de mis ojos, era un lindo detalle, tenía las letras impresas en dorado y la pasta era dura de color azul, simplemente perfecto.

Suspire, perdonaría a Draco, me había demostrado que le importaba, pero aún le faltaba mucho, la faltaba madurar mucho para que pudiéramos estar juntos.

-¡Hermione!, veo que ya te sientes mejor linda –Narcissa entro con sus tacones y una túnica muy elegante, no podíamos esperar menos de la señora Malfoy – Ya me encargue de recoger tus cosas, es hora de ir a la mansión… claro si te sientes mal…

-No te preocupes Cissy, ya estoy mejor, vámonos –me pare de la cama y abrace a Narcissa la había extrañado mucho.

-Tengo una cómoda cama esperando en la casa, la acabo de comprar exclusivamente para ti, esta hechizada para que este dura o suave dependiendo de tu estado de cansancio.

-Jajajajaja Cissy, ya tenía una cama… no era necesario

-Tonterías mi niña, te mereces lo mejor –me guiño un ojo y yo sabía que su comentario tenia doble sentido, pero no quería indagar más, solo quería llegar y descansar.

 **Dejen sus reviews, nos encantan leerlos y saber que les gusta.**

 **Saludos y bonito inicio de año**


End file.
